The Order of the Phoenix
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: Darkness is rising as Marie's fifth year approaches. The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and is represented by a new breed of vile known as Dolores Jane Umbridge. Determined to learn proper magic, Dumbledore's Army is formed in secret. All the while, Marie must quickly learn how to walk the fine grey line between the Dark and Light or else she may be her own undoing...
1. Training at Spinner's End

_**Year Five: The Order of the Phoenix**_

_Darkness is rising as Marie's fifth year approaches. The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and is represented by a new breed of vile known as Dolores Jane Umbridge. Determined to learn proper magic, Dumbledore's Army is formed in secret. All the while, Marie must quickly learn how to walk the fine grey line between the Dark and Light or else she may be her own undoing..._

**Chapter One-Training at Spinner's End**

The summer holiday before Marie's fifth year was not exactly what most people would consider typical for a girl her age. Then again, she wasn't exactly a normal girl to begin with, but even for a witch, her summer activities were outside the norm.

For one, she hardly spent any time at the Manor where she lived with the Malfoy family, as they officially took her in after the trauma of losing her guardian just before her third year. Her relationship with her foster family was pleasant and cordial, if a little stiff when she was interacting with Lucius Malfoy. There was an air of discomfort due to the end of last year when he had simply stood back while she was held captive as the Dark Lord Voldemort rose to his proper form and power once more. Lucius did nothing and wouldn't look at the girl when she was held to the statue against her will, seriously hurting herself as she fought to break free. He, along with the other Death Eaters who were present that night, were now well aware of her connection to Harry Potter. To say the least, it made every day niceties a little awkward around the house.

For two, when she was away from the grand home, she was lying about her destination. They all believed that she was working full time at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions from morning until night when in reality, she had yet to work a single shift that summer. There was no reason for them to doubt what she said, she had been working at the shop for years even before starting at Hogwarts. Due to her history with the shop, Madame Malkin was sure to excuse her absence if anyone asked for her or if the Malfoys passed through. It was her perfect cover.

Marie's day consisted of waking up before anyone else in the house, packing her bag with her needed supplies and a change of clothes before using the Floo Network to travel to the robe shop, just to be safe in case anyone heard her call out her destination. Once she had arrived in the empty shop, she would change to her new type of uniform of all black. She didn't realize how much she disliked wearing the solid color all over but it was a necessity that she understood. At least there was some flexibility from wearing simply a shirt and pants, and she could alter it to fit her style more with dark tights and a dark skirt. When she was ready, she would step back into the large fireplace and call out her desired location.

House sixteen of Spinner's End, located in the foggy town of Cokeworth, England.

After learning from her first visit, she was sure to mind her head as she stepped out of the fireplace and into the small sitting room. The sight was always the same and she was becoming quite fond of the growing familiarity. Severus Snape would be sitting in his arm chair with the recent copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and a cup of tea that was still steaming on the small side table.

"Good morning, professor," she would tell him brightly every morning.

"Good morning, Marie," he'd respond in his normal drawl. She would smile and then they would get to work.

Marie honestly didn't know what went into being a double agent, the role she agreed to take on at the close of her fourth year. She was to follow in Snape's footsteps in order to help gather information for Dumbledore to bring down Voldemort. The Headmaster believed that the role was within her ability and she truly wanted to help defeat the Dark Lord. In order to be convincing to the dark wizard and his followers, she needed to learn how to act and also how to gather information on the sly.

For the first week, she remembered that Snape had her perfect walking. _Walking_. Apparently her typical stride was too noisy, to her surprise. She had to be light on her feet with a type of gliding grace so that she could ghost in and out of any kind of room or situation without drawing attention to herself. She spent ages studying her teacher and trying to replicate the silence. Four years as his student and she never noticed that his footsteps didn't seem to make a sound. It was almost eerie, actually. Once she had mastered the lesson to his satisfaction (which took quite some time, she might add) he then moved on to the next aspect.

She needed to blend with her surroundings, thus the lack of attention worthy colors, and remain as anonymous as possible. The black would allow her to fade into the background and it helped that she had dark hair and bangs. Marie learned that she could use certain lighting and angles so to shadow her face further without using her cloak's hood. She needed to be able to disappear in plain sight, informed Snape. It was a skill that she needed up her sleeve with their type of work.

When the girl had learned the basic skills her teacher would test her and they would venture outside. The streets of Cokeworth, and especially Spinner's End, were thick with mist and fog at almost all times. Snape would critique her movements and correct any and every mistake she made as soon as she made them. It was frustrating, to say the least. If she made the slightest scuff of noise, he would reprimand her on the spot and her face would burn with embarrassment as she did her best to correct herself.

Slowly but surely, and with much practice at home on her own, Marie was able to master to the phantom walk to her professor's standard. It was easier to work the angles of her hair, body, and shadows to her advantage in order to hide herself as she listened in on conversations. Severus would test her skills by sending her into pubs and other public places to gather any information and to see how long see could go without being noticed by the staff or a patron. Her best time had been just over an hour before a staff member noticed that she hadn't ordered a single thing. She was very excited with the result and Snape even gave a slight smile in return.

Due to her improvement as well as her status as his understudy, Marie shadowed Snape everywhere and that meant quite a lot of side along Apparation. They walked the crooked paths of Knockturn Alley, spoke to very shady people with unsavory connections and turned up pieces of useful information. When they had news they needed to deliver they would then head to number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London to pass their knowledge along. This would be a reward to the girl as it meant they had to go and report to the Order of the Phoenix.

The Order of the Phoenix was a secret organization that was founded by Dumbledore the first time Voldemort rose to power so to fight back in the dark times. They were currently rebuilding the Order and trying to recruit members as they spread the word about You-Know-Who being back. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was smearing the name of anyone who dared to speak up in belief of the Dark Lord's return, especially Dumbledore. It made the task more difficult than necessary.

The best part of reporting was that Marie had the chance to meet some of the members which did include Remus Lupin, her former caretaker. It was a real treat for her to see him for herself and make sure that he was all right, if a bit more grey than usual. She also met the real Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody as well as a spunky Metamorphmagus named Nymphadora Tonks, whom she liked quite a bit. The Weasleys also seemed to be a permenant fixture at the headquarters which was a bright and vibrant change of pace. Molly Weasley was always very nice to her and Marie did her best to help out when she could. As Grimmauld Place was left to the last remaining Black, it also meant that she got to visit with Sirius, however briefly. Whenever Sirius tried to chat with her after the meetings, Snape would always appear beside her, arm tightly around her shoulder as he steered her away and they would leave, never staying for dinner.

They would Apparate back to Spinner's End and return to her mentor's home. If they had finished earlier than usual and Snape said that the lessons were done for the day, Marie would offer to stay and cook. She was usually starving by that point as they rarely stopped for food in the middle of the day. The Potions master neither agreed nor declined her offer and she took the liberty of making up something from the limited supply. The kitchen, much like the rest of the house, was very minimal as the professor only resided there during the summer holiday. Afterwards they would eat quietly in the cramped sitting room, surrounded by the walls of books as they ate. Severus is his arm chair and Marie curled up on the threadbare couch, both occupied with a book of some sort.

It was the routine of her summer and, in a way, she enjoyed it.

When August rolled around, Marie was assigned her very first task. Snape had taken her aside after an Order meeting to discuss the details with her to be sure that she could handle it (she was too young to sit in on the meetings herself). She was to go to Harry Potter's residence in Little Whinging and make sure that he was secured so that the Advance Guard could come and bring him to Grimmauld Place, on her signal. Equally thrilled and nervous with the opportunity to prove herself, she accepted it without hesitation.

Two days later, she was standing before the fireplace in Snape's home, going over her instructions one last time with her teacher. She was to take the Floo Network to Arabella Figg's residence and from there, it was only a street over from house number four on Privet Drive where Harry lived with his relatives, the Dursleys. The family consisted of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley and she was warned of their very negative attitude toward magic. So instead of wearing her dark cloak, she had donned Tess' old Auror coat over her black clothing, though it was a bit big on her. The garment was well worn and beaten, and it still carried the mysterious weight she couldn't understand, but it did blend better with the Muggle idea of fashion as it leaned toward a trench or over coat sense of style. Either way, it fell just above her knees and she had the buttons fastened and belt tied tight around her waist.

Taking a deep breath, she scooped up the Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

**REVIEW! (Guess who got her book in the mail a day early? Yay!) Sorry that it's a bit short and mostly narrative, but I had to get the ball rolling and don't worry, there's going to be lots of dialogue next chapter! Though I did quite like writing about Snape and Marie's bonding time, I thought it was very nice for them. And Snape's reaction to Sirius talking to her, gotta love that they still hate each other years later.**

**Marie gets her first task! It seems simple enough, but of course it won't play out that way. Plus, she gets to meet the Dursleys for the first time, so let me know what you think will happen! Your thoughts are lovely as always, my readers!**

**Next time: Dementors and the Dursleys (which is worse?)**

**I hope you enjoy The Order of the Phoenix!**


	2. Dementors and Dursleys

_**Year Five: The Order of the Phoenix**_

_Darkness is rising as Marie's fifth year approaches. The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and is represented by a new breed of vile known as Dolores Jane Umbridge. Determined to learn proper magic, Dumbledore's Army is formed in secret. All the while, Marie must quickly learn how to walk the fine grey line between the Dark and Light or else she may be her own undoing..._

**Chapter Two-Dementors and Dursleys**

The green fire of the Floo died down as Marie's spinning came to a stop when she arrived at the residence of Arabella Figg. Minding her head, she had to nearly bend in half to step out of the fireplace, trying to shake the soot and ash from her clothes and hair before stepping onto the carpet.

"Mrs. Figg?" she called out. She was greeted with the sound of meowing cats and an overwhelming smell of cabbage. Looking around the small home, the first thing she noticed with the abundance of cats and even more photos of the said cats. They regarded her coolly from their spots around the room, a secret intelligence emitting from them that seemed a bit more magically inclined.

"Mrs. Figg-?"

The front door suddenly opened and an older woman with grey fly away hair rushed into the house. Startled, the girl regarded her with wide eyes, remaining quiet. It took the woman a moment and she jumped at the sight of the girl. When she recovered, she began to explain what had happened.

"He's left the house! Taken off toward the park, according to Mr. Tibbles," she explained, out of breath.

"Harry's left? But he's supposed to stay put!" gasped Marie, alarmed. "What about Mundungus Fletcher? He's on watch-"

"That sleazy dunderhead left! Just Apparated and I told him not to!" said Mrs. Figg. "Go and get him, you'll reach him much faster than I ever could-go down the street and take a right at Wisteria Walk!"

Without another word, Marie bolted out of the house. Her bag bounced against her as she ran down the empty street of Little Whinging. Street lamps were just flickering to life as she took the right turn as directed, the sun slipping under the horizon. She really hoped that Harry hadn't left his current location because she wasn't sure how to navigate in the new town. Her instructions only gave her directions to Harry's home from Mrs. Figg's, nothing else. The park was drawing nearer, just up ahead.

To her good fortunate, it was empty with the exception of two figures. One she recognized as the slender figure of her brother and he was facing a heavier set boy whom she didn't know. Her legs pumped hard as she ran at the low standing fence. The proper gate was out of her way and so she gripped the ledge and swung herself over instead. Loose gravel shifted under her feet as she stood up straight, regaining her breath. The wizard noticed her first, incredulous.

"Marie?" The girl gave a bright smile.

"All right, Harry?" He gave a smile at their usual phrase and gave the returning answer.

"All right."

The Boy-Who-Lived was still quite shocked to see her as she walked up to him and the other boy. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug, which he returned once he recovered from his surprise. Stepping back, her hands found her waist as she gave him a good once over. He was taller than she remembered and still very thin which plucked at her concern.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, still looking at her as if she had Apparated from thin air. It was so strange for him to see her outside of their uniform. This Marie was dressed in dark colors, the only brightness being her vivid green eyes, identical to his own. Her hair was still the same and she wore it free down her back, allowing her misbehaving mane full reign that strangely suited her.

"Never mind me. What are you doing out here? You should be at home," she said. Before Harry could speak up, the other boy stepped closer, openly staring at the girl.

"Who're you?" he asked. Marie looked quickly to Harry, unsure if she should speak. Her brother sighed.

"_This_," he gestured to the boy, "is my cousin, Dudley Dursley."

Marie took a moment to look between the thin, almost peckish frame of her brother and then to the threatening vastness of her cousin. She raised a brow in concern.

"Are you quite sure? You look nothing alike," she checked. Harry gave a shrug and then Dudley stepped up especially close, using his size to overshadow the girl and cause her to look up at him since she did not take a step back.

"I said, who're you?" he repeated. It was clear that he was using an intimidation tactic and she gave a smile. She had faced a dragon, merpeople, and the rebirth of Lord Voldemort all just last year. A Muggle boy was not about to frighten her simply because he was bigger than she was.

"Yes, I heard you quite clearly the first time, Dudley Dursley," she said, trying out his name. "My name's Marie Rogue."

"And you're like him?" he asked, glancing over to the dark haired boy. She noticed a strange flicker of emotion across his features and wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I'm a witch, if that's what you mean," she answered, correction as her undertone. He openly flinched at her proper term. She turned back to Harry with a slight huff.

"If you don't mind leading the way, we're a bit behind schedule."

"Schedule for what?" he asked as they started to leave the park. Dudley followed them, still staring hard at the girl as if she was going to sprout wings at any moment. Marie only gave a smile to Harry instead of answering his question and sent a wink to Dudley which caused him to take a few shuffled steps away from her. She was surprised by the reaction. They really weren't joking when it came to the Dursley family's sensitivity to magic and wizards alike.

Marie was quiet during the return walk but it seemed as if Harry and Dudley were continuing their argument she had interrupted at the park.

"You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?" snarled Dudley, referring to Harry's wand. Of course he had it on him, he would be stupid not to, especially after Voldemort's rising. Marie's was stored safely within her coat, even though she couldn't use it outside of school.

"You just wait til I tell Dad you had that thing out-"

"Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champion frightened of nasty Harry's wand?" returned Harry.

"Not this brave at night, are you?" sneered Dudley.

"This _is_ night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes dark like this."

"I mean when you're in bed!" he snapped.

"What d'you mean, I'm not brave in bed?" asked Harry, nonplussed. "What-am I supposed to be frightened of pillows or something?"

Marie rolled her eyes. How much farther was it to the house? The arguing was becoming irritating to listen to. She sighed as she slipped her hands into her pockets.

"I heard you last night," said Dudley, breathless with his triumph. "Talking in your sleep. _Moaning_."

"What d'you mean?"

Dudley's voice took a simpering mocking tone as he imitated Harry. "Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo hoo!"

Marie inhaled sharply, turning to look at the two boys. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the dream was about the night Voldemort returned. She still had the dreams too, and even woke up screaming sometimes. At least she had Draco to help calm her down, while Harry was being mocked by his family. Dudley wasn't directly looking at Harry and her brother had drawn his wand as the other boy continued.

"Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! Dad, help me! He's going to kill her -_don't you point that thing at me!_"

Harry had his wand pointing directly at his cousin's chest and he backed up against the alley wall.

"Don't you ever talk about that again," snarled Harry. "Do you understand me?"

"Harry, stop!" shouted Marie, lunging forward and dragging him away from the Muggle. He struggled against her hold but she was able to force him a safe distance from Dudley. "You can't use magic on a Muggle, especially your cousin!" she whispered harshly.

"I don't know, how about some Transfiguration? Would you like to be an insect, Dudders?" suggested Harry, breathing hard from the anger.

"Stop it, both of you-"

The next instant, it had become so bone chilling cold that they could see their breath. All talking stopped as the darkness became unnaturally thick, snuffing out the nearby streetlights. Marie whipped around, looking for the source. Goosebumps broke out and her nerves stood on end, pulse picking up. The stars overhead even vanished in the black.

"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!" came Dudley's terrified voice.

"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I-"

"Shut up, both of you!" hissed Marie. She turned her head to the left and then to the right, doing her best to pick up an any additional sounds. The temperature was bitingly cold now, even with the addition of Tess' coat. Carefully, she tugged on Harry's shirt, still right next to her.

"How far are we from your house?" Marie gave a breath of a whisper.

"End of the street," Harry answered just as softly. She nodded, unseen.

"Lead the way." Harry grabbed her sleeve as she carefully stepped toward Dudley's whimpering, blindly reaching for him.

"Dudley, it's me," she whispered. Her hand came in contact with his jacket just as a terrible sound was heard. The very sound both students dreaded and hadn't properly heard since their third year. Something was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Phantom voices were starting to whisper in her mind, sounds only she could hear.

Dementor.

"Run!" shouted Marie, her voice bouncing in the alley.

She yanked Dudley by his jacket, pulling him along. Harry held her hand tightly as he blindly led them out of the narrow space and out into the open street, hanging a quick left. The witch and wizard were quite fast, legs kicking into high gear. The light up ahead from the other street lights were steadily darkening as they ran, swallowed by the creature's darkness that followed. Dudley, on the other hand, was not as quick. Looking over her shoulder, she caught sight of the two dark creatures that flew after them.

"There's two of them!" she cried out.

The Muggle boy couldn't keep up with the girl's stride and was slowing down. Her grip didn't lessen on him but her hand did start to slip from Harry's as Dudley pulled her back. Soon, her fingers had lost her brother's, grasping air. His voice called out for her in a panic.

"_Marie_!"

"Keep running!"

Marie threw all her weight into yanking the boy forward, the dementors gaining on the two easily. "C'mon Dudley, run! You need to bloody _run_!" she yelled to be heard past whatever mental voices the creatures were causing him to hear. He was slowing down.

"Listen to my voice! Whatever they're making you hear, whatever it is-ignore it and _listen to me_! Now-_RUN!_"

Her words seemed to be somewhat helpful as he did push himself to go faster as he held onto her coat, but the motion backfired as he tripped over something unseen. He brought Marie down with him, not daring to let go of her. Marie's head cracked hard against the curb, the rest of her body slamming to the ground, partially pinned by the boy. Pain erupted violently as she pressed her hands to her head, trying to smother the ringing, unaware if she had even cried out. Nonexistent stars blinded her vision as she struggled to get to her feet, body unwilling to stand, ground slanting under her.

The dementors loomed over them, pleased that the two souls had come to a stop. Their rattling breaths were closer and the girl groped in the dark for Dudley. When she grabbed his collar, she threw herself over to him and covered his face with her body, hiding her own face in her arms. She was not about to let the dementors suck the soul out of a Muggle boy, especially one she was related to. Keeping her head down, she felt the clammy hands reach out and grip her arms, slowly forcing them apart, as if a loving gesture. Somewhere deep within her core, something was slowly being lured out of her as she fought the dementor's grip, her body numb...

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

There was the explosion of magic and a great silver stag charged forward, lifting the dementor with its antlers. Warmth returned as the Patronus phased through her, making her gasp at the sudden absence of cold. The stag circled around and took care of the second dementor as well, trotting back to the three to make sure everything was taken care of before it vanished in silver mist. The streetlights returned to life, stars twinkling overhead, the smothering darkness leaving them with a warm breeze of summer.

"MARIE! DUDLEY!" Harry shouted as he ran toward them. Vision still out of focus, she slowly sat up and raised a hand to show where they were, but by then Harry was already kneeling beside the two. Dudley was whimpering on the ground, shaking like a leaf, but his soul was still intact so there was some victory.

There was the sound of loud running footsteps and the two looked up and Mrs. Figg came into sight, panting heavily with her grocery bag clanging around her wrist. Harry quickly lowered his wand, trying to store it away before she could see.

"Don't put it away, idiot boy!" she shrieked at him. "What if they are more of them around? Oh, I am going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"

"He's still not back?" asked Marie, bringing her hand to her temple. It came away red.

"What?" asked Harry blankly.

"He left!" explained Mrs. Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he left before his shift ended or before Marie even got here, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr. Tibbles on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will _kill_ him!"

"But-"

"C'mon, let's get him up," interrupted Marie. She and Harry managed to bring Dudley to his feet with much effort as he didn't seem willing, or capable, of moving on his own.

"You're-you're a _witch_?" asked Harry, bewildered by the new information.

"I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth I was supposed to help you fight off dementors? He left you completely without cover and I _warned_ him not to go!" she fretted. The older woman led the way down the empty street, looking over her shoulders every few steps.

"And-Marie-you knew?" panted Harry as the two did their best to move the Muggle forward.

"Course I knew, I came through her fireplace," she managed. Sweat was beading at her hairline, stinging her cut. "Anyway-Dumbledore's got to know right away 'bout this."

"I've got an owl, you can use her-"

"Harry, you don't understand!" said Mrs. Figg. "Dumbledore will need to act as quickly as possible, the Ministry have their own ways of detecting underaged magic, they'll know already, you mark my words-"

There was the sharp _crack_ of a wizard Apparating and, out of thin air, a short man smelling of drink and tobacco was standing before them. He quickly stuffed a silvery bundle into his tattered coat before looking at them.

"S'up, Figgy?" he noticed the three teenagers, blood shot eyes taking a moment to focus. "Oy, what 'appened to staying undercover?"

"I'll give you undercover!" shrieked Mrs. Figg. "_Dementors_, you useless, skiving sneak thief!"

"Dementors?" repeated Mundungus in honest concern. "Dementors, here?"

"Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!" she shrillingly clarified. "Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!"

"And where were you?" asked Marie, finally speaking up. "You're not off until midnight."

"I-well, I-" he cleared his throat, very uncomfortable. "It...it was a very good business opportunity, see..."

"Someone's got to tell Dumbledore," instructed Marie, closing her eyes to try to ignore the roaring pain her head was still battling. "He needs to know about this _now_."

Mrs. Figg raised her arm and used her grocery bag to hit Mundungus about, the bag clanking with tin cans. "Yes-they-have-and-it-better-be-you-and-you-can-tell-him-why-you-weren't-there-to-help!" she told him in between hits.

"Keep your 'airnet on! I'm going, I'm going!" he said, arms over his head. With another loud _crack_, he was gone.

"Oh, I hope Dumbledore _murders_ him!" said Mrs. Figg furiously. "Now come _on_, you two, what're you waiting for?"

The twins didn't comment on the fact that it was taking all of their combined bodily strength to keep Dudley upright, let alone propelling him forward. Taking another breath, they did their best to force the half conscious boy down the street toward his home. Thankfully, number four Privet Drive was not much farther away and they slowly, but surely made their way there. Both Harry and Marie were covered in sweat from the exertion by the time they reached the front door. Mrs. Figg told them that she needed to return home to await further instruction. Marie agreed as Harry asked her to stay, the woman trotting back down the street. Speaking of awaiting instruction, Marie needed to get the word out as well. They couldn't take Harry to the Order, not tonight.

She reached out and rang the door bell, leaving a faint bloody fingerprint behind.

The rippled glass distorted the figure of a woman as she approached them. The door opened to reveal a thin dark haired woman dressed in a very prim summer dress. Petunia Dursley, sister to Lily Evans.

"Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite-quite-" Petunia noticed the unusual state of her son, her face growing pale. "_Diddy, what's the matter_?"

In response, Dudley proceeded to vomit onto the welcome mat.

"DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!" she called. A large man with a thick mustache came hurrying into the room. The parents did their best to walk their son into the house, completely over looking the two dark haired siblings. They slipped inside just as Vernon slammed the door closed.

While they were directing Dudley into the kitchen, Marie hurried over to the fireplace, dropping to her knees as she rummaged through her bag. Harry stood nearby, watching what she was doing with curiosity.

"The fireplace, can you get it to light?" she asked. She fumbled for her inkwell, quill and finally, the scarlet piece of enchanted parchment.

"It's electric-"

"-Is it real fire?" she asked, exasperated.

"Yes-"

"-Then please light it!" While Harry moved to flip a switch that brought the fireplace to life, Marie dipped her quill and put the ink to parchment, scribbling furiously. A few drops of blood fell, blending with the ink, but she didn't notice.

_Abort._

_Dementors. We're safe, at house._

_Abort._

At least, that was what she hoped she wrote. Her vision still wasn't back to normal and her hands were shaking terribly, turning her script into more of a scrawl. Folding the parchment, she pulled the screen open and threw the note into the instant fire.

"We're not connected to the Floo Network," explained Harry quickly. "It's not magical at all. The Weasleys had to make special arrangements last year."

"S'okay, the parchment was magical, I just needed some type of fire," she said. "Should just take a minute-"

The fire glowed green and the returning note shot out of the flames, allowing her to catch it. As best as she could, she unfolded the message and had to take a good moment to stare at the words in order for them to make sense.

_Confirmed._

_Stay with Harry. _

_You will be collected shortly._

Guilt thrummed throughout her body. The whole night was a disaster. It was supposed to be a very simple, straightforward assignment for the underaged witch. No magic needed. She was to arrive at Mrs. Figg's house, go straight to the Dursley's, recite some made up story to get them out of the house, wait with Harry, and then return to the Order with the Advanced Guard. Clean and to the point, and yet, here she was, in the middle of giant mess.

"BOY! COME HERE!" shouted Vernon Dursley. The two jumped and Harry slowly headed into the kitchen as Marie packed up her bag, following right behind him, stumbling slightly.

The kitchen was unnaturally spotless, noticed Marie. It was unnerving, to be honest. Dudley was sitting at the table with his mother right beside him, his expression still very vacant. Vernon was standing by the counter, face flushed as he glared at Harry. They hadn't seemed to notice the girl yet, maybe she was actually getting quite good at vanishing in plain sight.

"What have you done to my son?" growled Vernon.

"Nothing," answered Harry. That answer didn't seem to go over very well as Vernon's face darkened as he stepped closer.

"You tell me what you did, boy! If you used that _thing_ on my son-!"

"He didn't do anything!" interrupted Marie.

The two adults jumped at her voice, wide eyes finding her quickly. A stranger had entered their home and they hadn't even noticed. Marie moved so to stand beside Harry, adjusting her bag under their scrutiny. Petunia continued to pale the longer she stared at the girl, especially since she was standing next to the wizard.

Before she could further explain, a screech owl soared in through the open window, dropped a letter at Harry's feet, and flew out all in one smooth motion. Ignoring the Dursleys, Marie quickly read the letter over her brother's shoulder. It was from the Ministry.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statue of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on August 12th._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

"No, they can't do that," whispered Marie after she finished reading. "They just can't! It was self defense against a dementor, you had to use magic! They have to understand-"

"AHA! So you did use magic! You admit it!" called Vernon, having heard the girl. "Now tell me what you did to Dudley!" The two started to talk at the same time.

"Nothing, that wasn't me-"

"He didn't-"

"_Was_," croaked Dudley. The parents whipped around to focus on their son, bending low to hear him.

"Go on, son," encouraged Vernon, "what did he do?"

"Tell us, darling," whispered Petunia.

"Pointed his wand at me," he mumbled. Marie rolled her eyes, unnoticed. That was relatively well deserved.

"Yeah, but I didn't use-"

"SHUT UP!" roared the parents at the same time. Marie jumped at the sudden volume and quickly took her place in front of Harry, determined to act as some kind of barrier.

"Go on, son," Vernon repeated.

"All dark," shuddered Dudley. "Everything dark. And then I h-heard..._things_. Inside m-my head...Horrible...really cold...Felt as if...as if..."

"You'd never be happy again," supplied Marie softly.

Dudley nodded.

"So," started Vernon, volume working its way back up to full power, "you put some crackpot spell on my son so that'd hear voices and believe he was-was doomed to misery, or something, did you?"

Marie heard the distinct sound of a person Apparating outside, but she didn't dare take her eyes off of the Muggle who was very red in the face and marching toward the two with his big hands balled into fists.

"It wasn't Harry!" she defended. "It was-"

"Then you!" accused Vernon, switching targets. His glare focused on her and before she knew it, he had grabbed her by the collar, lifting her clean off her feet. He gave her a good shake.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!" he roared at her. She was so startled by the sudden action plus she could scarcely breathe with his meaty fists against her throat. Sparks flew from Harry's wand in an emotional spike as he shouted back at his uncle.

"LET GO OF HER!"

Then Petunia Dursley gave a shrill scream.

Out of nowhere, there was a tall dark figure standing in the overcrowded kitchen with his wand pointing directing at Vernon Dursley's head. He dropped the girl after a moment of realizing what kind of danger he could face at the end of a wand. Snape directed the man to the other side of the kitchen before swiftly putting his weapon away. Petunia could only stare in horror of the man, a haunting recognition coming over her. Harry helped her to her feet and she quickly made her way over to the professor, slightly staggering.

It took all of Severus Snape's control not to end the Muggle where he stood. He had Apparated after receiving word of Marie's assignment failing. When he didn't see her outside, he certainly could hear the arguing through the open window and then he saw the Muggle lay his hands on _his_ daughter. The door blew open without incantation and he sufficiently nullified the threat, without any kind of bodily harm. Marie hurried toward him and he could see the head injury she sustained, his anger flaring at the sight of her bloodied state. Wrapping his arm tightly around her, they stepped out into the night and Apparated without another glance.

* * *

**REVIEW! Whew, lots of talking this chapter, to make up for last time! I really enjoyed Mrs. Figg's character, I forgot how much I liked her. All sorts going on! Bit of a protective Snape (which makes me smile) and Harry/Marie sibling moments (yay!), Mundungus Fletcher being a sneaky thief and slacking on responsibilities, dementors, and the Dursleys being an overall unpleasant bunch of people, ouch! Sorry Marie, looks like family picnics aren't going to be a thing.**

**P.S: Mr. Tibbles is one of Mrs. Figg's cats**

**Next time: The Order of the Phoenix and Mathias Flint comes to Marie! What could that mean?**

**I hope you enjoyed and your thoughts would be lovely as always!**


	3. A Flint Caller

_**Year Five: The Order of the Phoenix**_

_Darkness is rising as Marie's fifth year approaches. The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and is represented by a new breed of vile known as Dolores Jane Umbridge. Determined to learn proper magic, Dumbledore's Army is formed in secret. All the while, Marie must quickly learn how to walk the fine grey line between the Dark and Light or else she may be her own undoing..._

**Chapter Three-A Flint Caller**

They Apparated to a small village square in London, just a short walk from the Order headquarters. Members couldn't risk Apparating directly in front of the location too often, just in case it caused undesirable attention. Even though Grimmauld Place had every kind of magical defense from the Black family, as well as from Dumbledore now, they still had to be cautious. Marie's legs buckled, only stopped due to Snape's firm grip on her coat, preventing her from hitting the ground.

"Stay with me," instructed Snape. The Apparating had been too much for her coupled with her head injury, not to mention the shocking encounter with the Muggles. Her face was ashy pale, lips chalk as she tried to remain focused on what was in front of her and not slip into unconsciousness. He could feel her hand faltering as she tried to hold onto his robes as he directed her down the street. They were almost there as he supported most of her weight, her legs shaking as she tried to keep up with him.

"Almost there," he told her. She didn't seem to hear him, concentrating solely on moving forward. It was a struggle for her to keep from slipping under.

At long last, the pair stood before buildings eleven and thirteen. After a short moment, the hidden home revealed itself to them and they were permitted to walk up the front stairs of the dark house. Bypassing the doorbell that would undoubtedly awaken the portrait of the late Mrs. Black, the Slytherin threw opened the door and hurriedly stepped inside, the door closing behind him by its own magic. Voices could be heard, the Advance Guard summoned due to the fact that they should have been collecting Harry Potter that evening.

"Molly," called Severus sharply. He led Marie into the main dining room where the members of the Order were gathered, setting her down in the first available chair. Molly Weasley bustled over upon hearing her name called, drying her hands on her apron as she moved past the other wizards.

"Severus, what on earth-" she stopped when she saw the bloodied girl. "Oh my word, Marie!" The mother figure hurried over, shooing the professor out of her way. She cradled the girl's face as she examined the extent of her head injury.

"My head..." Marie tried to explain to her, lifting her hand to gesture.

"Yes, I can see that, dear. Now don't move," she told her gently. The tip of her wand glowed softly as she carefully brought it to the split in her skin, magically stitching it up. Marie did her best not to flinch as the hot magic did its job and healed the wound. Once Molly was sure that it was taken care of, she used a quick spell to get rid of the blood, smiling down at the girl as she brushed her cheek softly.

"There. All better," she said with a reassuring smile. With the pounding within her skull quieted, Marie could clearly focus on the red headed witch and she returned the smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The nearby members of the Order were allowed to approach her once Mrs. Weasley had stepped away. Remus was the first one to reach her as she pushed herself back onto her feet. He checked her over once more, fingers carefully touching her temple. Marie gave a short laugh. It had been so long since the last time her former caretaker fretted over her. She welcomed the familiarity.

"I'm all right now, Remus," she promised.

There was the _thunk_ of Moody's false leg as he stepped forward, drawing Marie's focus. "Tell us what happened," came his usual growl.

Marie immediately went over every detail she could remember from the incident. She reported Mundungus Fletcher's absence, collecting Harry and his cousin Dudley, then the two dementors that had chased them down, and finally, Harry's Patronus and the letter from the Ministry that came shortly after.

"Dumbledore's taken care of the Ministry, Potter's not expelled," said Moody while his electric blue eye moved of its own will. "He will still have the hearing. The Ministry doesn't have the authority to expel a student, that's entirely up to Dumbledore. They're trying to put Potter down for anything they can get their paws on."

"And how'd you hurt yourself?" asked Tonks. "Dementors don't cause physical harm, right?"

"Dudley brought me down with him and I hit my head on the curb, I think," she answered. "It was so dark, it really could've been anything."

Remus stepped up to her again, tugging on the loose material of the coat, recognizing it after a moment. "Is this Tess' coat? If so, no wonder you fell."

"Yes, it's-"

"-The safest thing you could wear," finished Moody. Marie looked up at him with surprise.

"Yes, that's what she told me. How'd you know?" she asked curiously. He gave a low chuckle, drawing his wand and he pointed it at her chest. Green eyes rounded as she paled and Remus took a step back in surprise.

"Moody!"

"What're you-"

"_Stupefy._"

The red blast of magic sent the girl tumbling over the table and onto the floor in a heartbeat. The other members were rallying and berating the old Auror for the unjustified magic. Moody took no mind as he put his wand away with a smirk.

"How are you, Rogue?" he called.

Marie pushed herself off the ground and used the table to lift herself back onto her feet, staring at the wizard incredulously.

"_What was that for?_" she yelped. Her heart was pounding hard within her chest, out of breath due to the scare. Moody smirked.

"The coat still works."

Looking down at the front of the coat, she found that there was absolutely no damaged done to the material and for that matter, she wasn't unconscious as the Stunning spell should have rendered her. She looked back to the Auror with her mouth open in surprised. He gave a rough chuckle at her expression.

"I helped Andrews make that coat. It's warded against degrees of magic and enhanced with defensive charms. That's why its so heavy," he explained. "Safest damn thing you could wear."

While the background on the garment was interesting, Tonks spoke up in concern.

"Hold on, Mad-Eye-what if it didn't work?" she asked, raising a bubblegum pink eyebrow.

He gave a shrug. "Good thing it did."

* * *

Marie wasn't able to stay at the Order for very long as it was getting late and she needed to return to Malfoy Manor in order to be there when the family returned early the next morning. They had gone to visit Draco's ailing grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, who had come down with a case of Dragon Pox. The girl insisted that she had to work another full shift at the robe shop in order to get out of the trip. Not to mention that it did seem like a personal family matter and she would feel as if she was intruding on their time together. So after the exhausting night of Muggles and dementors and a trip to the Order, she went to bed knowing that Snape was giving her a day off and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The knocking on the door woke her up promptly, seemingly moments later.

"Marie, we're back," called Draco through the door. With a groan, she got out of bed, still exhausted. Pulling on her robe, she made no move to correct her hair as she opened the door to be face to face with her best friend. He was quite used to seeing her in the morning and there was no point in pretending she woke up gracefully.

The blonde arched a brow at her appearance, smirk sliding into place.

"Good morning to you too," she said, taking note of his mocking expression. She covered her mouth with her hand as she gave a yawn.

"I'm honestly surprised you're here. You're usually off at work about now, aren't you?" he asked in all honesty.

"Got the day off," she said, cover story falling into place. "I fell and took a hit to the head yesterday, so I'm guessing Madame Malkin felt bad for me." It was the truth glossed with a lie.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She gave a smile.

"Never better," she told him. "How was the trip? Is your grandpa going to be all right?"

Draco gave a shrug, hands slipping into his pockets as he leaned against the door frame. "It's not looking too good. The Healers said they would be surprised if he makes it past Christmas."

"Oh, Draco..." She struggled to find the proper words and she settled for pulling him into a hug. He gave a dramatic sigh but returned the gesture with feeling. Stepping back, he rolled his eyes and promptly changed topics in order to get rid of that sympathetic look on her face. He couldn't stand it. Those green eyes so sad as if she knew exactly what he was feeling even though he didn't understand it fully himself.

"Best get dressed. The post just arrived and mother will faint if she sees your hair," he snarked, lifting a lock of her dark hair as testament.

"All right, no need to mock my hair. I'll be down in just a few minutes," she informed him.

True to her word, she was cleaned up and dressed in an acceptable amount of time. More than thrilled to have a break from the monotony of the black wardrobe, she was sure to wear a lavender top with her grey skirt. The change was so refreshing it was as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Hair still its regular rebellious self, she made her way down to the kitchen where the Malfoy family was having an early lunch.

"There you are, Marie," greeted Narcissa, bringing the girl in for a light embrace. "Draco's just told us that you have the day off. I really think your employer is working you too hard. From open until close, every day without a break is simply unreasonable."

"It's all right, I don't mind. Really," she gave a small laugh. She certainly didn't want Madame Malkin to catch any trouble or difficulty from Mrs. Malfoy and risk exposing her perfected cover story. That was a confrontation she wanted to avoid all together.

Narcissa's mouth form a thin line in disapproval but she allowed the subject drop, which the girl appreciated. She awkwardly cleared her throat. "So, um, Draco said the post had arrived?"

On cue, Draco waved the mail for her to see and she hurried over and took her seat beside him, Narcissa taking her place at the opposite end of the table so to be across from her husband. Lucius was busy reading the _Daily Prophet_, absent mindley stirring his tea.

"Hogwarts letters," read Draco, handing Marie the one addressed to her. "And a love letter from Flint."

She almost dropped her school letter in shock, her face burning in a blush. "_What_?"

"What was that, Draco?" asked Narcissa, her motherly tone becoming more prominent.

The dark haired girl turned to pin her friend in an embarrassed glare. "What on earth are you talking about?" she hissed. He held up the envelope for her to see and smirked. The letter bore the proper Flint seal and she snatched it from him immediately.

She felt the weight of lady Malfoy's stare as her face grew hotter with each passing moment. Marcus Flint was an upperclassman within her House of Slytherin at school and recently graduated, after repeating his seventh year. They had attended the Yule Ball together and during the second task, he was taken as her hostage as he would be the treasure she would truly miss. Not to mention that she had also kissed him. It was out of adrenaline and relief that he was alive after she dragged him out of the lake, but her lips still touched his. There wasn't a proper term or title for what they meant to each other and they never really discussed it before. Although, he had given her his family ring just before boarding the Hogwarts Express at the end of the term and that felt like a very important gesture.

"Marie, are you seeing this boy?" asked Narcissa in an even tone. Marie could only open her mouth soundlessly, unable to think of a correct answer. She had written to him in the beginning of summer but she never received a response, and then she was busy with all of her training with Snape, she really didn't have the time to write again.

"He gave her his ring," answered Draco. He took Marie's hand and lifted it for his mother to see, adding to the girl's flustered state. Quickly, she pulled her hand free, fumbling as she opened the Hogwarts letter first before Mrs. Malfoy could speak her mind.

"Wonder what kind of books we'll need this year?" she said brightly, praying that the school letter would provide a proper distraction. The parchment ripped easily as she and Draco both opened their letters.

There was the sound of two items hitting the table at the same time and the fifth years looked down to see what had fallen. Picking up the pin and turning it over in her hand, Marie was greeted with the sight of a silver Prefect badge. A large _P _was superimposed over the green serpent crafted onto the silver. Forgetting how to breathe, she looked over to Draco to see him holding an identical badge with an expression of equal surprise.

"You-?"

"We're-"

"-Yeah."

The awkward moment dissolved with laughter that bubbled over from the pair and Mrs. Malfoy was getting up from the table and moved so she was standing across from them. Before she could ask, they showed her the polished badges.

"Oh!" Narcissa gasped in surprise. "Oh, that's wonderful! Both of you? This-" She turned to her husband who was still reading the paper and hadn't noticed. The blonde woman gave his arm a swat.

"Lucius! Pay attention," she reprimanded. The man folded his paper and looked over to the students to see the symbol of their new ranks.

"Prefects? That's wonderful news. Well done, Draco, Marie," he congratulated them. He even made full eye contact with the girl and she gave a small smile in return.

While Mrs. Malfoy went on about the special dinner they were going to have that evening in celebration and Mr. Malfoy informed them that he was a Prefect back in his school days, Marie took the opportunity to quietly opening the Flint letter.

_Dear Marie Rogue,_

_We have much to discuss. Please come to the Flint Estate as soon as you can._

_Mathias Flint_

Marie found the handwriting a bit strange, but she was swayed by the formal stamp beside the man's signature. Mathias Flint wanted to talk to her? Butterflies came to life in her stomach at the thought of having a formal discussion with Marcus' father. Mathias Flint was a formidably sized wizard with dark hair and a stern expression. He was the Head of the Auror Office after Tess' death but he had recently lost the position to Amelia Bones (aunt to Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in their year). What on earth did he want to talk about? Her relationship with Marcus? The silver ring seemed to glint in response.

Getting up from her seat, she briefly explained the note to Narcissa in a low voice so that the two blonde Malfoy men wouldn't hear her every word. There was not a doubt in her mind that Draco wouldn't let her live it down if it flustered her even in the slightest. It wasn't every day that he got to hold something of embarrassment over her head. After a moment of thought, the woman agreed to let her go, but on the condition that they were going to sit down and discuss the importance of the ring that night after dinner. Agreeing to her terms, she hurried to grab her cloak.

Marie vaguely considered fixing her hair before meeting the head of the Flint family but decided against it. If he wanted to meet her, she was going to be exactly who she was, rambunctious hair and all. Scooping up a small handful of Floo powder, she stepped into the fireplace and gave the destination, the magic silt falling from her hand.

* * *

The spinning sensation didn't last too long and the green flames died down, allowing her to step out of the embers. The fireplace was quite grand and she didn't need to watch her head when she stepped out which was a lovely change of pace. Running her fingers through her hair and brushing off the remaining ash from her cloak, she took a quick look around.

It was a large home, much like the Malfoy's although it seemed a bit darker in decoration. There were large windows that nearly reached the high ceilings with heavy curtains on either sides. The sitting room had furniture surrounding the fireplace such as two large couches that sat opposite of each other and two archaic high back chairs that were placed directly across from the fire. Candles floated on their own, some of the larger ones were lit already. Technically, it was a lovely space but there wasn't an ounce of warmth.

"Marie Rogue?"

Surprised, Marie followed the voice that clearly did not belong to Mathias Flint. A young girl got up from one of the armchairs and cautiously stepped toward her. The girl had dark hair in a braid over her shoulder and familiar dark grey eyes. If the Slytherin remembered correctly, the girl was at least nine years old now. Her jaw dropped in shock of the moment. It wasn't Mathias who sent her the letter.

"_Vivienne_?"

It was Marcus' little sister.

* * *

**REVIEW! Sorry that its short and a little bit of a filler, but I was worried that it would get too confusing and excessively long if I added the next part. Little bit of the Order, and a bit of domestic Malfoys, which I found quite fun. Draco would absolutely be the brother harrassing his sister about a crush of hes. (Plus I've got a crazy headache from wearing my glasses all day. Contacts tomorrow, for sure.)**

**Your thoughts would be lovely as always my readers and I apologize for the slight cliff hanger but this was the best place to break.**

**Next time: Flint family dynamics. We'll find out why Marcus hasn't had any contact with Marie all summer. Sophia Flint is a piece of work and poor Marcus/Marie...**

**What do you think will happen?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Fortitudinem et Honorem

_**Year Five: The Order of the Phoenix**_

_Darkness is rising as Marie's fifth year approaches. The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and is represented by a new breed of vile known as Dolores Jane Umbridge. Determined to learn proper magic, Dumbledore's Army is formed in secret. All the while, Marie must quickly learn how to walk the fine grey line between the Dark and Light or else she may be her own undoing..._

**Chapter Four-Fortitudinem et Honorem**

His last year of Hogwarts was finally over. It had taken an extra year more than anticipated and that had infuriated him. Although, he couldn't be too angry at the fact as he got to witness the Triwizard Tournament as a result. It really had been an interesting year overall. A stupid smile pulled at his mouth as he thought back on it. He got to spend an extra year with Marie Rogue.

"Marcus, what're you smiling about?" asked Vivienne. The wizard was unpacking his trunk and his little sister was laying on his bed, chin propped on her hands as she watched him. She glued herself to his side the instant he arrived home from school.

"What?"

"You're smiling!" she chirped. "What're you thinking about?"

A girl with bright green eyes and unruly dark hair came to mind and his expression dared to betray him again. He turned around to return some clothes to his dresser. "It's nothing, Vi."

"It's something!" she gasped. He could hear her move and his bed creak as he turned back around to see her standing up, using the bed to add to her height. She used all of the nine year old authority she possessed to place her hands on her hips, refusing to be swayed.

"C'mon, Marcus, you can tell me!" she promised. The bed squeaked as she gave a little hop, her pin straight dark hair loose about her shoulders. "What if I guess it? Will you tell me then?"

"You're going to fall," he reprimanded her gently. He held out his hand to help her down and she held onto him with both of her hands. Instead of hopping off the bed, she stepped onto the lid of his closed trunk. As if that was going to convince him to tell her.

"Please tell me!" she tried again. He raised a dark brow and gave a smirk.

"You know I can just pick you up, right?" he reminded. Her weight would be nothing to him. His words seemed to go unheard as she continued to hold his hand. She was suddenly very interested as she gave a sharp gasp. Turning his hand over twice, grey eyes looked up at him as wide as Galleons.

"Your ring is gone!" she yelped in surprise. "Oh my gosh, your ring is gone!" Biting back a curse, Marcus closed his bed room door so that his sister's excited voice wouldn't travel. He certainly didn't need the whole house listening in.

Vivienne was almost beside herself with excitement as she hopped back onto her brother's bed. With one last hop, she landed on the bed and patted the spot next to her. With a groan, Marcus dropped onto his bed (which groaned loudly at the addition of his weight) and covered his face with his arms. His sister wasn't deterred by his gesture as she leaned against him, rising onto her knees so to look down at his covered face.

"What's her name, Marcus?" she asked, breathless. "Is she nice? Pretty? Does she like Quidditch? What does she look like? Can I meet her? Will she come over soon?" When he didn't give an answer, she tried to push his arms away to no avail.

"Maaaarcuuuuus," she whined, adding unnecessary syllables to his name. "Come on!"

"All right, all right, I'll tell you," he caved. Taking his time, to his sister's annoyance, he sat back up and looked down at the impatiently waiting girl. She was doing her best not to ask again, wriggling in her seat. He had to fight a groan. He couldn't believe that he was about to have this conversation with his little sister. It certainly didn't take long for her to notice the absence of his family ring. Not even a day.

"Her name's Marie Rogue," he slowly admitted. Vivienne smiled brightly, rapt with attention now.

"Okay, and?"

"And, what?" he asked. This time she was the one who gave a groan, flopping over in her dramatics.

"Marcus!"

"What?"

She sat back up, exasperated. "That can't be all!"

"Why not?" he returned with a smirk.

"No! You need to tell me everything! Like, how did you meet her? Is she pretty? Is she nice? What House is she in? That kind of stuff!" she explained. Marcus pretended to look thoughtful for a moment.

"All right then," he agreed. "I met her when I was a fifth year, yes, yes and she's in Slytherin."

"Argh! Marcus!" she huffed. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, grumbling, "You are no help at all..."

"What? I answered your questions," he told her.

"But not in the right _way_!" she huffed. "You're supposed to tell me about how-how she's the most beautiful thing ever and how it was love at first sight! That kind of stuff!"

Marcus gave a loud groan before turning to look at his sister. "Vi, I don't like talking about stuff like that."

"Why not?" she asked honestly.

"I just don't."

His sister was quiet for a moment, brow furrowed as she thought very hard about what to ask next. She studied her brother intently, trying to figure out how to ask a question and get the most information in return. His large hand gave her head a pat, bringing her out of thought.

"Come on, let's go see if dinner's ready yet," he said. Deciding not to push her luck with the sensitive subject, she nodded and took his hand as they left his room and headed downstairs.

It was the following day when everything took a turn for the worst.

Marcus was dressed and ready for the day, grabbing his cloak as he made his way downstairs. He was going to go inquire about work opportunities in Diagon Alley and look into a position with Gringrotts security. Afterwards, he planned on checking out available flats that would be close by the busy wizarding center. If he had a spare moment, he even thought about stopping by Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions to see if Marie was working.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

His mother's voice rang out in the front room, the wizard so close to the fireplace and yet, so far. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned back around to face her. Sophia Flint was a witch with dark hair she wore twisted into an elaborate type of bun and blue eyes that looked more like chips of ice so to match her cold heart, in his opinion. Marcus schooled his face into a neutral expression.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley," he answered evenly. Her painted lips slid into a smirk and he had to fight not to curl his hands into fists.

"Oh, I don't think so," she tutted. "We have far too much to work on here."

His heavy brow lowered in confusion. "What's there to work on?"

"Marcus," she sighed, stepping closer. "We have so much to do in order to get you ready. We really haven't a moment to waste."

"Ready for what?" he asked, taking a step closer toward the fireplace so to keep distance from the witch. Her smirk shifted into a smile but he wasn't fooled. It was only a mask she knew how to wear. The was no warmth coming from her, there never was.

"Ready for your training, of course," she told him. "The Dark Lord is _very_ interested in your abilities and you really need to work on making your talents shine."

The Dark Lord. Voldemort. So Dumbledore was right, You-Know-Who was back. His hands closed into fists as his mother stepped closer, backing him into the side of the fireplace. He couldn't strike her, she was still his mother and not to mention, far better at magic. Her spell would catch him before he could even lay a single strike to her. He didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the woman.

"It shouldn't be difficult, dear," she reassured him. "A few sessions to determine your physical strengths, magical durability and whatever else we can find. I think it will prove to be quite interesting."

"You're out of your mind," he said in a low voice. Blue eyes glinted in response.

"I wouldn't go far as to say that, dear. You're the one with troll blood running through your veins. I'm only trying to do what's best for you."

He gave a short laugh, unable to keep it back. The phrase sounded absolutely ludicrous coming from her mouth.

"You? You're trying to what's best for _me_?" he repeated. "I'm sorry if I find that impossible to believe, _mother_."

"You had best come to terms with it, _son_," she returned with the same smile. She was directly before him now and he couldn't back up any further. "I created you for this purpose and you _will_ serve it."

"I won't," he spat as the familiar anger began to rekindle under his skin. "You can't control me. I'm of age and I'm finished with school. I'm leaving."

He pushed past her and strode toward the container of Floo Powder, grabbing a handful and he didn't care what spilled onto the floor as he stomped back to the mouth of the fireplace. Just as he lifted his hand to drop the magical substance and declare his destination, she spoke up once more. Her voice was so soft, he wouldn't have heard her if it wasn't for his sensitive hearing.

"Then Vivienne will have to do."

The powder didn't fall from his hand as his muscles became locked in place. Slowly, his glare found his mother and a low growl thrummed at the back of his throat. Sophia Flint was threatening to use her own daughter as Voldemort's pawn if he didn't cooperate. It was one thing for her to use her troll son as a game piece, but Vivienne? She was nine!

Marcus stiffly stepped out of the fireplace, each movement costing him tremendous effort. It was plain to see his mother's victory in her smirk. He dropped the Floo powder onto the well polished floor in response.

"Excellent. You're not so slow after all, are you, dear?" She turned sharply on her heel with the unspoken order for him to follow.

His sharp hearing hearing caught the sound of soft movement and he looked up at the top of the staircase. Vivienne was on her knees so to look between the bars of the railing. Her mouth was open in shock, wide grey eyes watching in horror. Marcus brought his finger to his lips to indicate that she should keep her silence. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks but she nodded in understanding, covering her mouth with her hands. Sharing one last glance with his sister, the large wizard followed his mother.

Nothing was said as Sophia led her son into the basement. They walked down the hallway for a short time before they came to a large door that wasn't present the summer before. Sophia drew her wand and used magic to open it, the heavy door creaking loudly with the movement. Stepping inside, her troll of a son followed her as well.

The space was rather vast and barren. The cold was obvious, enhanced by the stone floor and walls while the only available light came through the small windows that cut into the top of the far wall, giving slits of light to the dungeon. Sophia directed him toward the back of the room where the light didn't quite reach. Built into the wall were five sets of heavy chains, each sporting a large thick metal cuff of some sort.

"This is how we'll test your physical strength," she explained, trailing a hand lovingly over a link of metal. Marcus eyed the restraints for a moment. With the rage that was building up with each passing second, it shouldn't be that difficult for him to break free in his current state.

"There will be no need for those," she said, snapping at his cloak and shirt. With a barely suppressed growl, he unfastened his cloak and let it fall to the ground, tugging his shirt off and throwing it aside next. Her red lips slipped into her smirk as she could clearly see his uneven breathing, the tight muscles coiled just barely beneath the surface. All of that anger and power was just itching for an outlet.

With a few forced steps, Marcus was soon standing with his back to the wall, watching his mother with the utmost hate. Shaking with anger, he lifted his right arm first and she used her magic to latch the first cuff around his wrist tightly.

"Where's you ring?" she asked when she secured his left wrist.

"Lost it," he growled.

Then, she continued with excruciating slowness so to encourage the hatred and anger within him. Soon, both wrists and ankles were locked and she smiled as she fastened the large metal collar around his neck, giving it a tug to make sure it was properly tightened. When the last lock slipped into place, Marcus threw all of his weight against the restraints so to get a swing at the horrible witch that gave him life.

Magic surged from the metal and gave him a powerful shock. The links in the chains didn't so much as bend.

"Did you really think it was going to be so simple?" Sophia laughed as she collected his wand from his pocket, giving it a twirl. "They're _enchanted_, you troll. It's going to take some real anger to get free, so you better mean it. You have some resistance to magic, so do try to use it, darling."

She gave his cheek a sharp pat before she turned to leave.

"Dad won't let you get away with this," he growled. Even in the dim lighting, he could see her bright eyes glint.

"You seem to forget how especially gifted I am with Memory spells, troll."

Then the door slammed closed and he was left alone.

* * *

"_Vivienne_?"

Marie looked at the young girl in complete shock. Well, that certainly explained why she thought the handwriting looked strange. The young girl nodded, stepping closer after taking a glance around the room to make sure they were alone.

"You know who I am?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, y-you're Marcus' little sister," she answered. Vivienne hardly listened as she spotted something of interest. Gasping, she rushed to the girl and took her left hand in both of her own. Marie blushed as she studied the ring, turning her hand over.

"_Fortitudinem et Honorem_," she recited.

"Sorry?" Vivienne pointed to the underside of the silver band where a small inscription was carved.

"It means _Strength and Honor_. It's the saying that goes with our crest," she explained. Checking around again, she looked up at the older girl with an expression of utmost urgency.

"We don't have too long, we have to go now." The girl gripped Marie's hand with impressive strength as she started to led her away from the fireplace.

"Go where? Vivienne, why did you call me here?" asked the Slytherin, completely confused.

"I need your help! We need to get Marcus out before my mother comes home!" she explained as they started to descend into the basement.

"Out? Out of where?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"Mother told Marcus that he had to stay and be trained for something, but Marcus said no. Then mother said if he didn't do what she said then she would pick on me instead, so Marcus changed his mind and stayed," she explained breathlessly. They took a quick turn and Vivienne hurried toward the large door.

"I saw mother come down here one night," she said, looking back at the witch. "She brings food and water sometimes and I followed her. I could-" she tugged on the door but it didn't budge, "-hear-Marcus-when-she-opened-it!" she said between attempts. She was too little to open the heavy door on her own. Her breathing quickened, tears daring to spring to her eyes.

"I h-haven't seen him all summer," she managed shakily. "I-I don't know what's happened to him!"

"It's okay," Marie reassured, hand resting on the girl's shoulder. "I'll give it a try and we'll figure this all out, okay?" She nodded and stepped back.

Marie stared at the heavy door for a moment before stepping up and wrapping her hands tightly around the handle. She gave a regular tug only to achieve nothing. Taking a breath, she set her feet and started to really pull.

"Can't you use magic?" asked Vivienne.

"I'm-underaged," she grunted. There was a loud creak of movement as the door finally started to move. The young Flint quickly checked the area to make sure they were still alone. Taking a quick breath, Marie threw all of her body's weight into the effort and the opening widened. The space was wide enough for a person to slip through and she quickly took the opportunity. She pressed her back into the door in order to open it further but her change in position wasn't strong enough to over throw the door. The heavy door pushed her swiftly into the room and closed behind her.

It happened very quickly. After stumbling into the room, her vision had yet to adjust to the very minimal lighting. In that moment, there was the sound of someone taking a deep breath for a roar so deafening to erupt within the dungeon. The roar reverberated throughout the room and Marie covered her ears, dropping to her knees in surprise. Her own terrified scream was lost within the noise as she closed her eyes tightly, pressing her hands to her ears as tight as she could, unable to block out the sound.

Soon, the cry ceased, leaving behind the ringing echoes that bounced around the room and in her head. Gingerly, she lowered her hands as she tried to catch her breath. Glancing around, she didn't see anything right away but she did hear the shifting of metal and she jumped to her feet. Heart pounding, she carefully followed the noise to the far side, just past the last sliver of light. She could hear heavy breathing and she squinted in order to make out the shape. She clapped her hands over her mouth as she gasped in surprise.

"_Marcus!_" she cried out.

Throwing aside her previous fear, she ran up to the larger wizard. She was horrified by the state he was in, her stomach rolling. Large manacles surrounded his wrists and ankles with an especially large one around his neck. His torso was completely bare to the cold, displaying every available muscle for the world to see. There were a variety of cuts and blemishes on his exposed skin that couldn't be concealed by his dark hair.

"Marcus!" she called again, stepping closer. Marie never felt smaller as she stood before the wizard. With his arms held out and away from his body, it only added to his intimidating size. It took him a moment to focus on her, and even then, he didn't seem to believe what he was seeing.

"Marie...?" came a guttural growl. Her image came into focus for him. Bright green eyes and her long dark hair. His chest ached with how much he missed the mere sight her. Her tears pooled over as she stood on her tiptoes so she could gently cup his face with her hands. She could feel the scruff of the facial hair that had grown over time as she carefully brushed her thumb over his cheek.

"I-it's okay, I'm going to get you out," she promised weakly. "Just-just let me figure this out, okay?" She used her lightest touch as she checked each manacle for a spot for a key but there was none. It did allow her to see the damaged skin around each metal cuff. Skin that was raw and covered in dried blood. The sight made her heart pound and ache all at once, the feeling of helplessness overwhelming. She couldn't use magic outside of school. Harry was being sentenced at a hearing and that was a life or death situation. Who knew what kind of trouble she would be in if she used magic.

"Marie..." he growled softly.

"I'm right here," she reassured him, looking back up at him. Her hands found his face again and he leaned in to her touch. His skin was so cold and she swallowed a sob. "It's going to be okay, all right Marcus? I-I'm sure I can figure these out and-and then we'll take you to a Healer and everything will be fine. Okay?"

Slowly, he shook his head, exhausted. "No..."

"No?" she repeated. "Why not? It's okay, I-I'll get you out, Marcus-I promise!"

"I have to get out..." he told her softly. "I have to break the chains...on my own..."

"Wh-why would you need to do that?"

"Because I said so," came a cold voice.

Marie spun around to see Sophia Flint standing with them in the dungeon. The chains rattled as Marcus did his best to throw himself at the woman, energy rising. Mrs. Flint was dressed in all black and her red lips formed a perfected smile. Her heels made sharp sounds against the stone floor as she approached the two.

"I don't believe we've properly met, Marie. So sorry, I had to put Vivienne down for a light nap, the poor dear," she said. "I'm Sophia Flint, the mother to the troll behind you-"

"_His name is Marcus_," snarled Marie. She arched an interested brow at the girl's reaction. She was standing directly in front of the bound wizard and made no move to step away.

"So it is." Sophia noticed the glint of silver on Marie's left hand and her smirk stretched further. "I had no idea my son was so _interested_ in you, Marie. My son isn't very forthcoming when it comes to personal information, so I'm afraid I'm a little behind in regards to how important you are to him."

"Don't you touch her!" growled Marcus, sensing where his mother was taking the conversation.

She smiled widely, drawing her wand so quickly the girl couldn't react. Magic pulled Marie away from Marcus and into Sophia's grip. The woman had one arm wrapped tightly around her neck, the tip of her wand beneath her jaw. With her new angle, Marie could see Marcus' entire body thrash against the restraints, the chains clanking loudly as he pulled.

"Then why don't you come take her back?" suggested Sophia. She lowered her mouth to Marie's ear so to whisper, "You see, he's supposed to be able to break free with his troll strength, and yet, it's been a month and he's still completely useless. He's hopeless, really."

"Let go of her!" he demanded. Marie tried to struggle free, but the older woman had a ferocious grip and it made breathing difficult.

"I don't know, dear. This is the most motivated I've seen you," she said. "Perhaps we should push it a further, what do you think?" She started to lift her wand.

"_Don't touch her!_" he roared at her.

"Then I suggest that you stop me," she instructed. Releasing her grip, Marie stumbled and started to run back toward Marcus. She didn't see Sophia point her wand to perform a nonverbal spell.

"_NO!_"

His cry didn't stop the blast of light from colliding with Marie's back, sending her sprawling to the ground, halfway between the mother and son.

"_MARIE!_"

Then the worst sound Marcus could ever imagine came to life.

Marie was screaming.

Her mouth opened wide as the sound escaped her, strong and high in the dungeon space. It rang throughout the room and it was piercing his brain with his sensitive hearing. He threw himself against the restraints, a new wave of strength surging from somewhere deep inside. He didn't feel the shock anymore, hell, he couldn't even feel the cuffs cutting into his skin as they always did. All he could feel was dangerous rage and his body only registered the anger and the screaming. Vision tinting red, he focused his glare on his mother as continued to call upon the new strength. Her smirk never faltered, not even when there was a new sound of a restraint creaking under his power. The metal was bending to his will.

His mother lifted her wand and pointed it at Marie's thrashing figure, as if to unleash another painful spell, and Marcus gave a ferocious roar. Stone and metal shattered as he threw himself forward one last time. His body wasted no time in recovering as he charged at his mother, fist raised. He didn't need magic. Just one good strike.

"_Impedimenta_," she said coolly. The spell struck him square in the chest and his entire body felt like it was fighting through syrup, his movements slowed to only a fraction of their real speed.

"Excellent work, dear," said Sophia, giving his cheek a pat. "The Dark Lord will be pleased to hear of your progress. I believe he'll find you and Marie to be an interesting pair, to say the least."

With a wave of her wand, the spell was removed from Marie and as soon as the door closed behind her, Marcus dropped to the ground as the magic left him as well. Breathing hard, he looked over to Marie's body, her back to him as she was on her side.

"Marie?" he croaked. She didn't answer but he could hear her breathing, to his relief. Shaking, she slowly pushed herself upright. He closed his eyes and turned his face away. He couldn't look at her. Not when the entire mess fell on him and his family.

Marie managed to push herself to her feet, swaying so dangerously that she had to grip the nearby wall to keep from completely falling over. Heaving, she saw that Marcus wasn't too far and made her way over to him, legs still wobbling. When she was close enough, she dropped to her knees, noticing that he was still lying on the ground.

"Marcus?" she whispered. Her cheeks were still wet from the crying but she paid it no mind as she gently reached out to touch the wizard's shoulder. He flinched at the contact and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Marcus..."

He pushed himself up with some difficulty, every muscle in his body screaming in protest. When he was upright, he very slowly looked at the state Marie was in. There was no visible damage on her person, and somehow that made him feel so much worse. She unfastened her cloak and rose onto her knees, carefully tossing it over his shoulders. He could only stare as she was so close and fussing over him. Clearly, her cloak wouldn't really fit him but the soft material felt so good on his exposed skin. She didn't say anything as she continued to double check him, her hands still quaking. The cuffs had broken when he ripped himself free, leaving the raw marks behind. Her hands fluttered back to his face, not quite touching him as she looked him in the eye. Those very green eyes.

"Are you all right?"

As soon as her words left her lips, his arms wrapped around her and crushed her to him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as she returned the embrace. His entire body was shaking and he closed his eyes as burning liquid dared to fall. Marie didn't say a word as she held him, fingers slipping through his hair. Her own tears fell when she closed her eyes as well.

* * *

**REVIEW! Oh goodness, cue the intensity! Lots of dramatics going on! Originally Sophia Flint wasn't supposed to be so...evil, but then it just happened. I took my eyes off of her for two seconds and she turned crazy dark, I swear! She did not hurt Vivienne, she used minor magic to put her to sleep so to get her out of the way.**

**Oh Marcus, my poor baby. He has his own training to go through as well. And Marie, she'll need to report all of it to the Order (as well as sitting down with Remus to discuss the ring and relationship: acca-awkward). Don't worry, this isn't the last time we get to see Marcus, we still have holidays and Hogsmeade trips ; )**

**Your thoughts would be loved as always, my readers!**

**Next time: Reporting to the Order, relationship chat with Remus, some Harry Potter dramatics and getting ready for the school year!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Eavesdropping

_**Year Five: The Order of the Phoenix**_

_Darkness is rising as Marie's fifth year approaches. The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and is represented by a new breed of vile known as Dolores Jane Umbridge. Determined to learn proper magic, Dumbledore's Army is formed in secret. All the while, Marie must quickly learn how to walk the fine grey line between the Dark and Light or else she may be her own undoing..._

**Chapter Five-****Eavesdropping**

Marie was breathless, having just explained to Remus everything that occurred at the Flint home a few days ago. They were in the vacant sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place, the girl on her feet while her former caretaker was sitting in one of the dusty armchairs. Silence was heavy as she waited for Remus to react in some way.

"Please say something," she requested. The adult gave a loud sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment.

"What to do you want me to say, Marie?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she stammered, confused. "Say that we're going to go get him and bring him here! Marcus and Vivienne, it's not safe for them in that house!"

"We can't just go storming the Flint's home-"

"Sophia Flint's a bad guy-a Death Eater!"

"We can't go barging into their home based on your story," he clarified. Her words died in her throat as she stared openly at the werewolf.

"Wh-why not?"

"Troll curse? A dungeon under the house of a respected Pureblood family? Sophia Flint keeping her son against his will?" he said, repeating the facts she had relayed to him. "Marie, this is all sounding very far fetched..."

"But it's true!" she rallied. "Sophia is going to use Marcus' troll curse to You-Know-Who's advantage-"

"Marie, there is no such thing as a troll curse," Remus stated firmly. "It's an old rumor that Rita Skeeter dug up for the sake of her article last year. It's nothing more than an over exaggerated old wives' tale."

The Slytherin could only openly gape at her former caretaker, completely stunned. Was she hearing him correctly?

"But it is true-you taught him! You saw how big he was-the curse started that year," Marie tried to explain. Why wasn't he believing her?

"Just because Flint's a large fellow doesn't mean that he's part troll," countered Remus. He slowly got up from the armchair, checking his watch once more. "Listen, I'm going with the Advance Guard to collect Harry tonight. We can talk about this later, all right?"

She gave a vague nod, hardly aware of his hand squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. The door remained open when he left, the girl looking after him. She noticed the strand of flesh colored string by the door and quickly snatched it before it could be reeled away.

"Hear anything interesting?" she asked before letting go. Green eyes followed the magicked item up to see Fred and George leaning over the banister. Giving a wave to the red heads, the twins only gave their mischievous grins in return. With a sigh, Marie retreated back into the dusty sitting room, taking Remus' former spot.

Snape was talking with the other members of the Order and she wasn't to snoop, not to mention that there was going to be a meeting once the Advance Guard returned with Harry in a short while. Her curiosity would be sated later as Snape allowed her insight into the secret meeting as knowledge was her most important tool with her shady role. She usually stayed away in the sitting room so to be on the same level as the meeting and she kept to herself, rarely going upstairs to visit with Ron and Hermione. The twins chatted every now and again and Ginny acknowledged her as well. She made it a part of her training, trying to vanish in plain sight. It would allow her to avoid Ron's relatively sour attitude toward her as well as perhaps overhearing information and gathering intel all on her own.

Shoulders feeling weary, she fiddled with the silver ring that adorned her left hand. Her heartstrings gave a painful twang as she thought about Marcus and the terrible Flint home.

Why didn't Remus believe her? He had always taken her at her word, she wasn't one to dramatize and lie. She always told him the truth, he was Remus. Important to her. Was it because of their time a part? Did he not trust her like he did before? If so, why not? She was still Marie. Wasn't she?

The cool metal of the ring was comforting as she twisted the band around her finger. The motion was becoming unconscious, occurring when she was thinking about Marcus or worrying. She was hardly aware of herself doing it. Her heart sank further when she noticed that Remus made no remark regarding the thick ring. It seemed as if everyone noticed the ring immediately, except for her former caretaker. Did he really not notice or maybe he was ignoring it? According to Mrs. Malfoy, it was a big deal in the Pureblood society.

_Marie had returned the the Manor after the Flint encounter and had managed to return to her room to clean up and scrub her face clean in case her skin was blotchy from the screaming and crying she had fallen prey to due to Sophia's spell. She was ready in just the nick of time as Narcissa had called for her, their promised discussion coming to the surface. The lady of the house had taken her into her private quarters and the girl took a ginger seat on the lovely black love seat, the blonde woman turned toward her. Nervous, Marie smoothed out her skirt as Narcissa studied her._

_ "Now, Marie. Did you and Marcus discuss the ring during your visit?" she asked. Heart rate picking up, her thoughts whirled as she created a plausible lie. In the back of her mind, a small voice was concerned by her ever growing talent with weaving lies and misleading truths._

_ "I'm afraid we didn't. The visit was interrupted by some type of family emergency," she explained. "Is it important? I did ask Marcus when he gave it to me, but he simply said that it was and didn't elaborate."_

_ "It is indeed important," agreed Narcissa. She reached out and took Marie's hand into her own, studying the family ring. "When he gave you the ring, it acted of its own accord, did it not? Adjusting to fit your hand rather than his own?"_

_ "Yes," nodded Marie. "It changed on its own. It would be rather silly of me to wear the ring in his size. It wouldn't fit at all," she laughed. Narcissa gave a small smile, eyes shining with an emotion the girl couldn't read._

_ "Well, as I'm sure you've figured out on your own, it is an important ordeal when the heir of a Pureblood family gives his ring to another. For the heir, the ring is a sign of social status, bloody purity, and family loyalty, but when he gives it to someone it is of a different importance," she explained. "Not to mention that the ring reacted to you."_

_ "What kind of importance?" she asked, curious. "And it reacted to me? Wasn't it meant to do that?"_

_ Narcissa smiled as rose fluidly from her seat, crossing the room to shift through a delicately crafted jewelry box. When she returned, she uncurled her fingers to show a ring similar to Marie's, but the insignia was different. It represented the Malfoy family._

_ "Lucius gave this to me just before he graduated from Hogwarts. We were a year apart in school," she said, gazing at the ring fondly. "Soon after I finished my seventh year, he proposed and the engagement band took the place of the family ring. Draco has one of his own."_

_ The pieces clicked in Marie's head as she looked down at her hand. The ring was on her left hand, on the proper finger, and her face started to burn as the realization of just how important the gesture was of Marcus to give her something so valuable. Merlin's beard, she was thankful that she was sitting down._

_ "Breathe, Marie," instructed Narcissa, patting the girl's hand so to pull her from her own mind. "This isn't as frightening as it may sound. It simply means that Marcus Flint is very serious about his affection for you, and that you return the emotions as well."_

_ "How-" she couldn't even ask as the blush burned her cheeks bright pink. How on earth could Mrs. Malfoy know? She never explicitly told anyone before. Pansy probably knew, but Marie never said anything outright, at least that she could remember._

_ Narcissa chuckled again, gesturing to the ring. "I know because you said the ring reacted to you. It wasn't shaped with outside magic but with the little magic it carried itself. A Pureblood family ring only changes its shape when given to another when the person returns the emotions of the giver. It's why the act isn't as practiced nowadays. No one wants to risk the embarrassment or heart ache that the person they've chosen doesn't return their feelings. It's a very delicate exchange that most would avoid."_

_ Green eyes studied the ring, twisting the band in the familiar fashion. After everything she just heard, all she wanted to do was jump back into the Floo Network and take Marcus away from that awful home where he was trapped with Sophia._

_ "You'll never lose the ring-"_

Noise startled Marie from her revere that had transfigured into a light nap. Footsteps were filling the hall as the Advance Guard returned from their journey to Privet Drive. Hurrying to close the door to her room, save for a small space, she positioned herself accordingly so to be out of sight but still able to gather information.

Mad-Eye Moody lumbered into frame, leading the way for the other members. Molly Weasley hurried forward, blocking Harry from view as she hugged the boy tightly. Remus stepped up behind him and she could hear Tonks trip over the troll foot umbrella stand. She always tripped over it. Molly pulled Harry aside toward the staircase so to allow the other wizards by. Kingsley Shacklebolt followed Moody into the dining room, followed by the remainder of the guard: Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley quietly, being sure to keep her voice down. They always had to be careful with volume as they didn't want to wake the spiteful portrait of Mrs. Black, Sirius' mother, who would then scream and curse those in her home with every foul term she could recall. They had yet to take her down from the wall, most likely due to a Permanent Sticking Charm.

"You're looking a bit peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid..." Harry made to follow Remus into the dining room where the meeting was going to take place, but Molly caught him. "No, Harry, the meeting's only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait for them until the meeting's over and then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall," she instructed.

"Why?"

"I don't want to wake anything up."

"What d'you-"

"I'll explain later, dear, I've got to hurry, I'm supposed to be at the meeting-I'll just show you where you're sleeping."

Marie watched from her hiding spot as they made their way up the rickety staircase, past the moth eaten curtains and once they passed the row of shrunken heads, they were out of her line of sight. Now, she just needed Mrs. Weasley to close the doors the dining room so she could try to eavesdrop again. Sometimes she got lucky and could hear snippets of their conversations, but ever since the twins were caught with their Extendable Ears, Mrs. Weasley had nearly lost her temper entirely with the two. Now there was the added difficulty of an Imperturbable Charm over the door.

A short moment later the woman had hurried back and Marie huffed as the spell was cast just before the doors shut tight behind her. Cautiously, she slipped out of the sitting room and soundlessly made her way over to the door. Looking around to make sure she was spotted, she leaned close so to place her ear upon the doors connecting seam. When her ear didn't make contact with the wood due to the spell, she took a step back to figure out another approach. She knew that Professor Snape would tell her what she needed to know, but she would like the entire story, not just what was provided for her. After all, information was her best tool as he said.

She trailed her hand upon the wall, lightly pressing and looking for a weak spot. The Black house was neglected and in a sorry state, there had to be a worn down space where the construction was faltering. Placing her ear against the wall, she moved gingerly as she looked for a weak point, softening her breathing and closing her eyes so to focus entirely on her hearing. There had to be a fault she could use to her advantage.

Her pulse picked up when she caught the sound of a voice murmuring. A single person was talking, most likely Snape due to the information he relayed to the Order. Before she could push her luck and find a weaker spot in the wall, the upstairs suddenly rang out with the sound of Harry shouting.

Startled, and miffed, Marie booked it up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time as she hurried.

"-WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!-BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

It didn't take a genius to find the room where her brother's voice was exploding from as the door was slightly open, allowing it to travel throughout the house.

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON-"

Marie threw the door open, her brother's back to her as he continued to shout at Ron and Hermione, who were both very pale as they stared at him.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-"

Harry's voice was promptly snuffed when Marie lunged at him, a blur wearing a trench coat. Hand clamped tightly over his mouth, arm around his neck as she pushed him hard enough so that he dropped to his knees. She needed some kind of advantage due to their new height difference. He struggled in surprise but she held tight as she brought her mouth to his ear.

"Are you trying to wake the entire house?" she asked, exasperated. "Merlin's beard, you'll wake up the entire neighborhood shouting your head off like that!" Letting go, she helped him back to his feet as he gathered her bearings, surprised by her entrance. Looking over to the others, they were regarding her in the same fashion.

"What is it? Were either of you going to quiet him down?" she asked honestly. She gave a shrug as she looked back to Harry. "Sorry, but it was faster than asking you nicely."

"Why does everyone keep talking about waking up the house?" asked Harry. "Does something else live here? And what are you doing here, Marie?"

"We've been decontaminating the house," piped up Hermione, drawing the attention away from the other girl. "It's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms, and I think we're doing the drawing room tomorrow-AAH!"

Hermione's explanation was cut short by two sharp _cracks!_ that meant a wizard was Apparating, in this case, two wizards.

"Stop _doing_ that!" scolded Hermione weakly, hand over her heart. The Weasley twins had materialized out of thin air and into the middle of the room and gave a mirroring grins to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hello, Harry," greeted George. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," added Fred. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

Marie smiled to herself while Harry continued to remain grumpy. "You two passed your Apparation tests, then?"

"With distinction," bowed Fred, a piece of flesh colored string in his hand. The Slytherin smirked. So they were trying to listen in as well. Although she might have better luck with her weak wall if their device relied on an open space, such as the space between the door and the floor. Of course, her method was far more likely to be caught as she would be on the site.

"It would've taken you thirty seconds to walk here from your room," said Ron.

"Time is Galleons, little brother," tutted Fred wisely. "Anyway, Harry, you're interfering with reception. Extendable Ears," he added, holding up their makeshift device. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

"You want to be careful," warned Ron. "If Mum sees one of them again..."

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting they're having down there," said Fred.

"I don't think it'll do you any good," added Marie, finally speaking up. "They've put up the Imperturbable Charm up again. Really must not want us listening."

"Shame," sighed Fred. "I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape?" said Harry quickly. "Is he here?" Marie had to refrain from rolling her eyes at his judgmental tone.

"Yeah, giving a report. Top secret," said George.

"Git," said Fred idly.

"He's on our side now," scolded Hermione.

Ron gave an unbecoming snort. "Doesn't stop him from being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us..."

The twins suddenly shared a sly look, identical grins spreading when they turned their focus to the dark haired girl. They were up from the bed in an instant, standing on either side of the Slytherin in a few strides, each with an arm leaning on her shoulder.

"Hello there, Marie."

"Fancy you being here."

"You're looking lovely this fine evening-"

"-Any chance Snape told you anything on such a lovely night?"

Marie couldn't fight the smirk as she looked from each twin who were doing their best to swindle information from her. She played along in good humor.

"Oh, of course. He told me loads of things," she nodded. They shared a glance.

"Really?"

"Do tell."

"I'm afraid not. You see, that's on a strictly need to know basis," she gave them a pat on the back. "And you two, don't need to know." She gave a smile and stepped out from under their arms, moving towards the door.

"Aw c'mon, Rogue, and here I thought we were friends," teased Fred with a wink.

She smiled and stepped out of the room before second guessing and poking her head back inside. "Actually..."

Everyone seemed to perk up at the unspoken promise of information.

"If you can't get past the door, I suggest you start thinking about how to work with walls," she winked back. With her hint given, she quietly made her way back downstairs to resume finding the wall's weak spot.

Unfortunately, once she was sure she was near the weakness she had located before, the sound she could hear quite well was the sound of chairs being pushed back from the table. The meeting was over. Hair flying behind her, she dove back to her previous hiding spot in the sitting room. She had scarcely managed to close the door when Mrs. Weasley stepped out and headed upstairs to collect the others.

Trying her best to be patient, she counted to fifteen before opening the door and stepping back out. Members of the Order were crowded in the hall, still chatting as they made their way to leave. Severus Snape was the wizard most were speaking to due to the report he had just given. Keeping quiet, they made brief eye contact and she gave a nod in understanding. It was time to leave. They never stayed for dinner, usually to her dismay. After her previous conversation with Remus and the sting she still felt regarding it, she was more than happy to leave early. Not to mention that it gave the pair a short moment to have a quiet dinner before she would need to hurry back to Malfoy Manor and pretend she had just gotten off from working in the robe shop.

It didn't go unnoticed that her fellow students were leaning over the banister, watching her every move as she linked arms with her Head of House just before stepping outside, Apparating into the night.

* * *

**REVIEW! I'm so sorry for the crazy wait everyone! It's been crazy stressful with me, but it is all worked out now so hopefully I can get back on a regular writing schedule before my life gets crazy again! Not to mention that this chapter was a bear to write, I don't know why it was being so infuriating, so I apologize that it's a bit short.**

**Bonus: I will be returning to work for Disney soon (it was the cause of the February stress, and soon to be May upheaval) in another internship, so if you're in the area, say hi!**

**So we had a bit of a Remus conversation that didn't go quite the way Marie had hoped, a proper chat with Narcissa Malfoy about the ring, and some snooping around the Order headquarters for everyone. (Nosy kids!)**

**Next time: Time to start the fifth year! Prefect duties, and meeting the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Your thoughts would be lovely as always! (And thanks to those of you who messaged to check up on me, I really appreciate it! :) )**


	6. A New Song

_**Year Five: The Order of the Phoenix**_

_Darkness is rising as Marie's fifth year approaches. The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and is represented by a new breed of vile known as Dolores Jane Umbridge. Determined to learn proper magic, Dumbledore's Army is formed in secret. All the while, Marie must quickly learn how to walk the fine grey line between the Dark and Light or else she may be her own undoing..._

**Chapter Six-A New Song**

King's Cross was bustling with people as September first finally arrived. The morning light was weakly pushing through the grey overcast clouds, predicting rain later in the day. Marie was faster than Draco, checking to make sure the Muggles weren't paying her any mind as she phased through a supposedly solid brick wall first. A moment later, the blonde wizard appeared beside her.

"Here we are, back again," said Draco looking at the pristine engine of the Hogwarts Express. Marie smirked and bumped his shoulder with her own.

"Oh don't pout, we're fifth years now! We're nearly finished," she reassured just as his parents stepped through the barrier.

"And not to mention Prefects," he reminded, giving a sneaky grin. She gave a huff and a roll of her eyes. She already knew she would be busy with her new duties and making sure her best friend didn't abuse his newfound power.

"Come along now, let's get your luggage taken care of," instructed Narcissa, nudging the two teenagers forward. Knowing that it was in their best interest to do as they were told, they followed the other students and pushed their trolleys forward.

In just a few moments, they were free of their trunks and getting ready to say their final goodbyes. When Marie accepted Narcissa's hug, she spotted Harry a short way over. Good, that meant his hearing at the Ministry went well. Although it wasn't simply him, Hermione, and the Weasleys. In addition, she saw Mad-Eye Moody with a bowler hat tugged down to shadow his false eye, an older woman she assumed was Tonks using her Metamorphmagus ability, and Remus was standing beside her. Green eyes widened when she noticed a large black dog staying close to her brother. She was so startled that she almost forgot to let go of her hug, but thankfully Narcissa seemed to take the lengthy embrace as a sign of additional affection.

"Take care, dear. Be sure to write," she said, correcting a rebellious strand of the girl's dark hair. "And do try to keep Draco out of trouble."

"Of course," smiled Marie, trying to keep her gaze from traveling back to the Order group. Turning to look over to Draco, she kept from speaking when she saw that he and his father were discussing something in secret, keeping their voices low. Pretending to adjust her hair, she stole another glance to follow their line of sight, pulse picking up when it landed on Sirius' dog form once more.

Lucius had to know about Sirius' Animagus ability. With Peter Pettigrew serving Voldemort and supplying all the information he could, the prisoner's magical skill was obviously a subject worth discussing. As Lucius Malfoy was indeed an active Death Eater, of course he would know about him. Judging by the interested glint that shone in Draco's grey eyes, the boy knew as well. Ruffling her hair once more, her gaze traveled over to Remus, mentally willing for him to look her way. She still felt hurt from their last conversation when he wouldn't believe her report of Marcus and his mother, Sophia Flint, who was very much a Death Eater. She still couldn't understand why he wouldn't listen. Maybe her word didn't hold as much value because of her apprenticeship with Professor Snape? Their lack of time together, perhaps?

Draco's arm looped over her shoulder, knowing full well who she was studying, and he broke her focus with the werewolf as he steered her toward the steps onto the train.

"Come along, Rogue," he said. "We need to go find find the car for us elite Prefects."

"Oh goodness, is this how you're going to talk all year?" laughed Marie. They turned to give the Malfoys one last wave before disappearing further onto the train.

The hall dividing the compartments was bustling with students. Friends calling out to find one another and she recognized classmates from her year, other Houses included. Marie had to sidestep a few people and unfortunately bumped into someone, pushing them toward the wall and they dropped what they were carrying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" apologized Marie. She quickly retrived the magazine that had fallen, the cover catching her eye, _The Quibbler_. A rather strange bit of published writing from what she heard, far fetched even for wizards.

"Are you all right?" she asked, returning the magazine to the owner. The girl had long blonde hair to her waist and wide pale eyes that seemed to see beyond the Slytherin in front of her. Marie didn't exactly recognized her and assumed that she was a younger student.

"Oh yes. Quite," she answered dreamily. Without another word, she opened the magazine, turned it upside down, and continued on her way. Unable to spare an additional thought on the odd girl, the fifth year hurried to catch up with Draco.

The Prefect's car was near the front of the train and the two stepped inside to join the other selected students. It was clear that the Houses were sitting together, so Draco and Marie took a seat with Gemma Farley and Cyril Meakin, sixth years, and they were also accompanied by Meryl Wynch and Felix Brunt, seventh years. Each House had two Prefects from years fifth through seventh, a boy and a girl. With each House staying together, it was clear to see the Head Boy and Girl standing in the center, having already changed into their robes so their gleaming new badges could be easily seen. The girl took a quick head count and said nothing, still waiting for the last two from Gryffindor.

"Who do you think it is from Gryffindor?" whispered Draco.

"Hermione Granger, for certain," answered Marie, just as quietly. When he rolled his eyes she gave a light shove. "No matter what you dislike about her, she is a prime candidate. I don't know about the boy though."

"Probably Potter. I doubt he'd pass up the opportunity to wear a badge to go with his scar. We'll never hear the end of it," he sighed dramatically.

"You poor dear," teased Marie, giving his hand a reassuring pat.

On cue, the door opened again and Hermione Granger was indeed the first person to step forward, quickly followed by the lanky figure of Ron Weasley. Draco and Marie shared an incredulous look of surprise. They certainly weren't expecting the red head. Despite her friend's complaint about her brother, she really did think that Harry would've been appointed Prefect.

"There we are! All accounted for now," chirped the Head Girl, clapping her hands together to garner everyone's attention. "Let's get started then. I'm Simone Dedworth from Hufflepuff and this year's Head Girl."

The boy beside her gave a short wave to the assembled Prefects. "I'm Ivan Renshaw from Ravenclaw as well as Head Boy. Clearly."

"Excellent! Now, if we could just go around introducing ourselves so to give our new Prefects an idea of who we all are..." instructed Simone. Her fellow Hufflepuffs took up her lead and began to give their names and year. Marie had to give her fellow Prefect a nudge when he folded his arms and she could sense that he was going to with hold his name, as they should already know who he is by now.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin fifth year," he admitted.

"Marie Rogue, Slytherin fifth year," added Marie, allowing the introductions to continue.

Simone smiled again when everyone had properly sounded off and she clapped her hands once more. "Fantastic! Now that we all know each other, let's go over responsibilities as Prefect."

This time Ivan stepped forward, sliding his hands into his pockets with a sigh, as if he was bored.

"Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. As a House Prefect, you are responsible for your fellow students. You look after them, answer questions, and insure their safety. We are examples for those younger than us to look up to, and the teachers rely on us as well. You are not to abuse your power as a Prefect because the title can be just as easily stripped away. We are to patrol the corridors every now and again so to keep students from wandering the castle at night. There isn't a rigid schedule that way any potential troublemakers won't be able to detect a pattern and try to work around us." Ivan took a moment to cover his mouth as he yawned before continuing.

"As well as patrolling, we are allowed to dock points for rule breaking and hand out punishments when it is deserved. This does not mean you should sit and wait for an opportunity to catch a person you dislike so to get them in trouble, since that's a waste of time. In addition, to avoid being spiteful to others, Prefects cannot dock points from fellow Prefects. So play nice." He stepped back so that Simone could take the lead again.

"Thank you, Ivan. Does anyone have any questions?" She had barely gotten the words out when Hermione raised her hand. The Head Girl seemed a little surprised but gestured toward the Gryffindor.

"Yes, Hermione?"

She lowered her hand back to her lap. "Who do we report to if there is a Prefect abusing their power?"

Marie had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Obviously, she was referring to Draco who was the most likely to be a culprit of power abuse. Draco gave a smug smirk to the Gryffindors, quietly daring them to call him out.

"Any information you need to relay you take straight to your Head of House that way they can communicate with each other to discuss the intel as well as the Prefect in question. Anything else?" When no one else spoke up, she clapped her hands again. "All right then, off you go! You may return to your friends, but be sure to patrol every now and again."

The was the rustle of movement as everyone made their way through the doors in order to return to their former compartments. Draco was sure to knock shoulders with Ron as they passed each other in the doorway, taking his spot beside Marie with a satisfied smirk. Fortunately, it didn't take them very long to find their fellow Slytherins, sliding the door open so to step inside. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were on one side while Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were sitting opposite of them.

"Crabbe. Goyle," called Draco with the brief inclination of his head. When Marie arched a questioning brow, he answered her unasked question. "We've got somewhere to be. Try not to miss us too much."

"I'll do my best," she returned, rolling her eyes.

She took the now open side of the compartment as the boys left for their little excursion, which was most likely to go bother Harry and the others. The girls hardly noticed their absence as they became engulfed in conversation and gossip, catching up with each other. Due to her training with Snape and the Order, she really didn't write to either one of her friends, if at all. Pansy had finally decided to try to let her hair grow out from her usually fashion forward short cut. Her sister, Violet, was now a first year and there were high hopes for her to be Sorted into Slytherin, or even Ravenclaw, going by Pansy's insight. Millicent had spent the summer abroad with her extended family in Bulgaria and had plenty of stories of her travels to tell. While Marie was honestly interested in the adventures of her friends, she was thankful that their lives were so busy so that their story telling would over look her lack of information.

Luckily, she was spared another moment of discussing her summer when she reached for her book from her bag as the compartment door slid open again. Draco huffed as he took the available portion of the seats on Marie's side, tossing his legs over his friend's lap. She sighed as she looked back to the blonde, raising a questioning brow. He simply smirked and she did also, allowing his legs to stay draped over her lap. While it comes off as rude, it was how they interacted at home. Marie would be reading and Draco would show up and read as well, if in a bit more obnoxious manner. The running joke worked for both of them, it wasn't just the Malfoy trying to be irritating. So, Marie opened her book and started to read while he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

Rain did start to fall as they approached Hogwarts, the mountains cutting into the horizon. Noise was abundant as students hurried from the train to the platform and then to the available carriages. Oddly enough, there wasn't the familiar voice of Hagrid calling for the first years to follow him. Instead, the brisk voice of Professor Grubby-Plank, the teacher who used to teach Care of Magical Creatures full time. Maybe Hagrid was sick?

Marie's thoughts were interrupted when she stepped up the carriage and caught full sight of the creature that pulled it along. A Thestral. Ever since she witnessed the death of Captain Tess before her third year she was able to see the creatures. Judging by her friends' lack of reaction, she was still the sole observer. They were horse like in form but seemed completely fleshless with their black coats clinging to their skeletons, every bone visible and prominent. Their heads reminded her of a dragon, due to her fourth year experience, and they had white eyes that were without pupils, forever staring on. There were giant leathery wings folded in toward their bodies and it only added to their grim and deathly appearance. She had to remind herself that Hagrid had told her that they received a bad reputation due to their looks and were actually quite harmless.

"You've been awfully quiet today, Marie," noted Millie, sending her a concerned glance as the carriage moved along.

"Sorry. Just thinking," she excused with a soft smile, doing her best to pull her attention from the Thestral.

"There's something we haven't heard," snarked Draco, diffusing any possible tension as Marie stuck out her tongue childishly. Laughter broke out and conversation resumed as they headed toward the castle.

The night and rain was forgotten when they hurried up the stone steps to the large door and inside where they were greeted with warmth and plenty of blazing torches. Footsteps echoed as the students entered the Great Hall that gleamed with its usual glory, the golden plates and goblets lining the long tables, empty and awaiting the Welcoming Feast. The fifth years found the Slytherin table and immediately found their seats as the rest of the school arrived.

Marie did notice that she had earned a few stares and whispers as she passed by, which she found odd for a moment. Then she recalled her previous year and the drama that circled her. At the close of the year, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament had taken place, and as Hogwarts' champion, alongside Harry, she was to participate. While she had made her way through the maze and then survived the dramatic ordeal of Voldemort returning to a proper and physical form, the rest of the school did not see what happened, as the Cup was a Portkey and took the twins away from the school. When they returned, Harry was unconscious with the Cup in his hand and Marie was clinging to him and begging for him to wake up. Covered in dirt and blood, she was dragged away by Professor Moody (actually Barty Crouch Junior) protesting and screaming for Harry to wake up. To everyone else, she looked beyond distraught and hysterical.

It was simple to say that she didn't entirely blame them. She kept her head up and continued chatting with her friends.

In hardly any time at all, the first years had crossed the lake and were now following Professor McGonagall down the center aisle. As they did every year, the new students huddled together and they all looked positively terrified. Marie gave a small smile in remembering her own first year experience. Though she couldn't entirely recall being so small. They looked smaller every year.

The chatter quieted when McGonagall set down the three legged stool and placed a very aged wizard's hat upon the seat. As the school waited with bated breath, the seam at the bridge of the hat opened wide and the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_"In times of old, when I was new, _

_And Hogwarts barely started, _

_The founders of our noble school _

_Thought never to be parted. _

_United by a common goal, _

_They had the selfsame yearning _

_To make the world's best magic school _

_And pass along their learning. _

_"Together we will build and teach" _

_The four good friends decided. _

_And never did they dream that they _

_Might some day be divided. _

_For were there such friends anywhere _

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor? _

_Unless it was the second pair _

_Unless it was the second pair _

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, _

_So how could it have gone so wrong? _

_How could such friendships fail? _

_Why, I was there, so I can tell _

_The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those _

_Whose ancestry's purest." _

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose _

_Intelligence is surest" _

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name." _

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot _

_And treat them just the same." _

_These differences caused little strife _

_When first they came to light. _

_For each of the four founders had _

_A house in which they might _

_Take only those they wanted, so, _

_For instance, Slytherin _

_Took only pure-blood wizards _

_Of great cunning just like him. _

_And only those of sharpest mind _

_Were taught by Ravenclaw _

_While the bravest and the boldest _

_Went to daring Gryffindor. _

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest _

_And taught them all she knew, _

_Thus, the Houses and their founders _

_Maintained friendships firm and true. _

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony _

_For several happy years, _

_But then discord crept among us _

_Feeding on our faults and fears. _

_The Houses that, like pillars four _

_Had once held up our school _

_Now turned upon each other and _

_Divided, sought to rule. _

_And for a while it seemed the school _

_Must meet an early end. _

_What with dueling and with fighting _

_And the clash of friend on friend. _

_And at last there came a morning _

_When old Slytherin departed _

_And though the fighting then died out _

_He left us quite downhearted. _

_And never since the founders four _

_Were whittled down to three _

_Have the Houses been united _

_As they once were meant to be. _

_And now the Sorting Hat is here _

_And you all know the score: _

_I sort you into Houses _

_Because that is what I'm for. _

_But this year I'll go further, _

_Listen closely to my song: _

_Though condemned I am to split you _

_Still I worry that it's wrong, _

_Though I must fulfill my duty _

_And must quarter every year _

_Still I wonder whether sorting _

_May not bring the end I fear. _

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _

_The warning history shows, _

_For our Hogwarts is in danger _

_From external, deadly foes _

_And we must unite inside her _

_Or we'll crumble from within _

_I have told you, I have warned you... _

_Let the Sorting now begin."_

Applause broke out as usual, although it was dotted with confused pauses and students murmuring.

"A bit winded this year, isn't it?" asked Draco. Marie nodded, brow starting to furrow in concern.

"Definitely. Though it almost sounds like a warning, don't you think?"

Before the blonde could answer, Professor McGonagall started to call the first years forward. The first trembling boy was Sorted into Gryffindor, and the Sorting was underway. They clapped loudly when a student was Sorted into their House, as always, but between the pauses of the Sorting Hat deciding and transition to each student, the upperclassmen were becoming more and more distracted by the thought of the feast. Marie tried not to laugh when Goyle's stomach rumbled loudly. After what felt like ages, the stool and the Sorting Hat were put away and Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet, beaming at the students of Hogwarts.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore, opening his arms wide, "welcome! And to our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

With a hearty applause, the tables became weighed down with the food of the feast. Dishes of meat, vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice, the tables almost groaned under the supply. Chatter and voices rose to the enchanted ceiling as they all began to eat and talk with their neighbors. There was laughter and smiles while people filled their stomach with delicious hot food, completely washing away the dreary mood the rain had brought. A hearty flush was coloring Marie's cheeks as she laughed aloud with her friends, trying not to snort into her goblet. Time didn't seem to matter as the noise started to settle, everyone becoming drowsy and nibbling on their desserts. The idea of her plush four poster bed cloaked in green and silver sounded more than perfect at the moment.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore, on his feet once more. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know this by now too." Marie stole a quick glance at her brother to see that he, Ron, and Hermione were all smirking to themselves.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

While it was strange that Hagrid wasn't present, Marie was far more distracted by the witch seated beside Dumbledore. Even as she was sitting, the Slytherin could tell that she was a short woman, stout even, with short mousey hair that was curled. She was wearing a overly fluffy pink cardigan over her robes, and it seemed to match the pink headband she wore in her hair. ("What a disgusting cardigan," tutted Pansy, affronted) While it was rude to think so, the woman strongly resembled a toad due to her pallid skin, wide mouth and prominent eyes. The feeling of drowsiness left the girl entirely as she watched the woman carefully. Something about her was off and she didn't know what it was exactly.

Dumbledore continued on. "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

"_Hem hem_."

It took a moment to find the source, but Dumbledore inclined his head toward Umbridge, who had apparently stood up but there wasn't a difference to her height which was why no one had noticed. By her change in position and distinctive noise, it became clear that she was intending to speak.

"Is she interrupting Dumbledore?" muttered Draco in surprise, jaw dropping. Marie could only nod, anger starting to churn, insulted by the woman's blatant rude behavior.

Dumbledore only seemed taken aback for a moment before he took his seat and focused on the woman, as if he truly wanted to listen to her. The rest of the staff was not so quick to recover. Professor Sprout's eyebrows were arched high in surprise, McGonagall's mouth was pressed into a firm line, and Snape's jaw had set. The students were glancing around as well, not at all pleased.

"Thank you, Headmaster," simpered Professor Umbridge, "for those kind words of welcome."

Marie couldn't explain why the woman's voice prickled her further. Her voice was high pitched, breathy, and overly girly. She cleared her throat once more ("_Hem hem_") before continuing.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" she smiled, revealing almost pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

The Slytherin stole a quick glance and was happy to see that no one was even remotely smiling. She bristled further, irritated by the tone Umbridge took with them, as if they were little children.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Marie was beyond certain that she wanted this teacher to know absolutely nothing about her. The longer she spoke, the more agitated she became.

She cleared her throat once more, sounding more business like. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Professor Umbridge paused and made a small bow to her colleagues, and none of them bowed in return.

"_Hem hem_. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between traditions and innovations..."

The Great Hall was becoming bored and restless as students started to talk amongst themselves, whispering and giggling. Some tried to focus on the dry speech and Marie kept her glare focused on the Ministry woman, green eyes narrowed.

"...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

When she sat down, Dumbledore began to clap and the staff stiffly followed, bringing their hands together once or twice.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said. "Now-as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

Marie couldn't even listen to the Headmaster as she quietly fumed, scarcely keeping a lid on her emotions and perhaps too close to calling upon her (reckless) wandless magic by accident, a result of her emotions getting out of hand. She couldn't help it, the speech was beyond infuriating. No matter what kind of a spin she tried to put on it, Marie heard the message loud and clear. The Ministry was stepping in. They don't want things to progress forward or anything new to develop. Umbridge had recited a perfectly hypocritical speech that made it seem as if new ideas were welcome, that is, if they were approved ideas.

The Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts and Umbridge was the inside witch.

* * *

**REVIEW! Your thoughts would be lovely as usual, my readers! Goodness, Umbridge is so infuriating, I almost can't stand it, oh my god. Marie is going to have a difficult time keeping her cool this year. She'll need to stay calm as someone needs to be relatively level headed (not Harry. This is the year of angst and anger). We had some fun Draco and Marie moments, and the Sorting Hat's warning (hmmm...) Out of curiosity, can anyone guess why Umbridge will dislike Marie? ;)**

**Next time: Class with Umbridge, and discussion with Professor Snape. Let's see how well Marie can balance her life, work, as well as keep up a convincing act for everyone.**

**Fifth year sure isn't going to be easy.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Dolores Umbridge

_**Year Five: The Order of the Phoenix**_

_Darkness is rising as Marie's fifth year approaches. The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and is represented by a new breed of vile known as Dolores Jane Umbridge. Determined to learn proper magic, Dumbledore's Army is formed in secret. All the while, Marie must quickly learn how to walk the fine grey line between the Dark and Light or else she may be her own undoing..._

**Chapter Seven-Dolores Umbridge**

The grey overcast continued on to the following day, rain falling against the enchanted ceiling steadily. Marie hardly minded the weather as she and Draco assisted Professor Snape by passing out the class schedules for the new term. It was strange to have the addition of the silver pin to her robes and the newfound responsibilities on her shoulders, but she was more than ready to prove her worthiness of the title of Prefect. As well as handing out schedules, it allowed the rest of the Slytherin House to recognize the two fifth years as figures of authority, easily identifiable in case of questions or emergencies.

"Class with that Umbridge woman first thing," commented Pansy when the two returned to their seats. Marie wrinkled her nose in malcontent but made no comment. "I hope to Merlin that she's not wearing that cardigan again. Bloody atrocious."

"So sensitive, Pansy," teased Millie.

"Simply hideous," she huffed.

"I don't care what she wears. We have plenty of other things to worry about," said the taller girl, checking over her schedule again.

"Such as?"

"O.W.L exams are this year," she reminded seriously.

O.W.L.s were properly known as Ordinary Wizarding Levels. They were the formal exams that fifth year students were required to take (and pass). The scores would determine a student's eligibility to participate in N.E.W.T (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) level courses as well as defining their future career. Particular fields needed certain scores to even be considered for hire, making fifth year a very stressful and life altering term.

"Oh, I completely forgot," gasped Marie, concerned. Her life had been so busy with the Order, lessons from Snape, and trying to keep Harry safe, she hadn't even spared a moment about her future career choice. What did she want to do when she left Hogwarts? Honestly, she still fancied the idea of opening her own shop in Diagon Alley, but was that even practical? Books, teas, and perhaps potions. Would she have to test to be a Potions Master? Her mind was starting to get carried away.

"Better get going then," said Draco, bringing the girl from her thoughts. "I suppose we'll find out if this Ministry woman knows her stuff, eh?"

Heading up the marble steps, it didn't take the Slytherins any time at all to arrive to their class. Everyone was quiet as they took their seats, unsure of how to act around the new teacher. Was she overly strict? Lenient? Perhaps a bit eccentric like Moody? Professor Umbridge was already seated at her desk, dressed in the same offensively pink and fluffy cardigan from the night before with the addition of a black velvet bow in her curled hair. Marie took the seat beside Draco, watching the teacher cautiously.

"Well, good morning!" greeted Umbridge when the entire class was present and seated.

Some mumbled the obligatory response of, "Good morning."

"Tut, tut," clucked Professor Umbridge in disapproval. "_That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good morning, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," they all echoed back.

"There, now," she said sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." While they returned their wands to their bags and pulled out parchment, ink, and quills, she took out her own wand and tapped the board sharply. Writing began to make its way across the surface in an overly cursive font.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

Marie shared a concerned glance with the Malfoy. A return to basic principles? They were fifth years preparing for O.W.L.s, clearly they understood on the basics.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Umbridge, hands clasped neatly in front of her as she faced the class. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L year." The Prefect kept her hands in her lap while she tried not to bristle at being insulted that they were below average.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." She tapped the board again and new notes appeared.

_Course aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used._

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

It was quiet as the class copied down the written message, the sound of quills scratching parchment the only noise. It seemed as if the class was to be solely focused on the theory of defensive spellwork rather than being divided equally between theory and application of defensive magic. That didn't sit right with Marie. Theory was all right but it needed to be paired with practice. It couldn't stand alone. When the quill movements had stopped, Umbridge spoke up again, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

The class murmured in response.

"I think we'll try that again," said Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"Good," she smiled sweetly. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basic for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

She settled in her chair behind her desk as she studied them all closely. Marie was sure to keep her head down as she read the first chapter, not wanting to look at the woman. Green eyes scanned the words with ease, fingers deftly turning the pages. The reading was indeed a bore and dryly written, but it wasn't complicated. The context was beyond simplified for students their age and skill set. _Basic Defense, When to Use Defensive Magic_, _Situations That May Call for Defensive Spells._ It was so watered down that Marie had finished in a timely matter and looked back to the teacher.

Umbridge didn't so much as glance at the class as she kept herself busy with her own books and paperwork. Studying the clock, it showed that there was still a more than fair amount of time to continue the lesson. Marie waited patiently as other students finished the reading as well, covers closing softly one by one.

Still, Umbridge did not instruct them further.

Becoming restless, Marie's fingers began to drum lightly against the book, taking turns between staring at the clock and the teacher. Nothing changed except for the painfully slow movement of the clock's minute hand. It was when the bell rang signaling the end of class did Umbridge focus on the class again.

"Excellent work, class! We will pick this up next lesson," she told them sweetly, as if she was truly impressed by their performance. "Have a good day."

There was the rustle of bags being adjusted and scraping of chairs as students got up to leave, Draco was a moment too late in sensing what his friend was about to do. He reached out to snatch her robes but was too late, Marie having already made her way up to the teacher's desk.

It took her a moment to notice the fifth year girl standing before her desk with her bag strapped over her shoulder, but Umbridge smiled when she looked up from her parchment. It was strange for Marie to have such a severe height advantage over a teacher who wasn't Professor Flitwick, and she felt an extra boost of confidence.

"Can I help you, dear?" asked Professor Umbridge. "Trouble with the lesson?"

She had to fight a flush of insult in order to keep her cool. It would not do her any favors to lose her temper. "No, Professor, I did not have a question about today's lesson. In fact, my question is about our next class."

"Is that so? And your name is-?"

"Marie Rogue," she answered clearly. A strange expression of recognition came over the teacher's face and the girl became worried by the small, sharp toothed smile that soon appeared.

"Ah, yes, the Captain's girl," she recalled, lacing her short fingers together. The lighting glinted off the many decorated rings she was wearing that day. "And just what might your question be?"

"What will we be doing next lesson?" she asked politely.

"Eager are we? You'll be reading chapter two of _Defensive Magical Theory_, dear," she answered happily. Concern made itself known across Marie's features.

"All right, but when are we going to practice using the defensive theories?"

"_Using_ defensive spells?" she repeated with a small laugh, straightening a pile of parchment. "Why, I can't imagine a situation arising in my class that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Rogue. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during my class, are you?"

Marie was positively dumbstruck by the answer. _No practice_? At all? She recovered quickly enough, finding her voice once more.

"But we need to practice the spellwork, professor-"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Rogue?" she asked in her sugary sweet voice.

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what my class 'needs'. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"It's common sense to practice defensive spells," rallied Marie, doing her best to keep her tone even and as polite as she could manage. "We need to be able to perform the spells for our O.W.L.s that way we can protect ourselves-"

"Are you expecting to be attacked in my classroom, Miss Rogue?" repeated Umbridge, her smile still in place.

"Not here, but in the real world-where the theories are tested-"

"And just who would attack a child such as yourself?" she asked. "You are perfectly safe here."

Marie could feel the heat crawling up the back of her neck. "We will not be children forever, professor. We need to be able to protect ourselves and others-"

Umbridge got up from her seat, although there wasn't a distinct difference in her height, as she kept her falsely sincere expression pasted to her face.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in the school," she smiled, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

White hot anger flashed through Marie's body at her insult to Remus Lupin, a werewolf. She could feel her magic wanting to explode forth from her very pores in response, every hair standing on end. In fact, she wasn't aware of her long hair starting shift on its own as she narrowed her eyes sharply while trying to call back her temper. A reasonable voice in the back of her mind was telling her to calm down and agree with the Ministry official. She couldn't afford to be in serious trouble or under speculation of any sort. She needed to blend, to hide in plain sight, as well as be on the proper side of people of power and influence.

"Of course, professor, you're quite right," she managed. "I apologize if I came across as rude. I'm-I'm just worried about the O.W.L. exam is all." She knew instantly that the apology was the right move as Umbridge's smile appeared more natural, satisfied with her compliance.

"I completely understand, dear. Fifth year is a very stressful time," she nodded in understanding. "Here, let me write you a note for your next class in case you're late." While her decorative quill dashed the parchment with her cursive, Marie took the moment to swallow the rest of her anger.

"There you are, Miss Rogue. That should smooth things over with your next professor," she said with her too sweet voice. Marie reached out to take the note and Umbridge's eyes noticed the heavy silver ring, her mouth stretching wider.

"What a lovely ring."

Marie held her chin up high. "Thank you. And thank you for your time, professor."

"Not a problem, dear."

On that note, the Slytherin left the room and broke into a run when she was out of sight. If she pushed it she might be able to slide into Double Potions just before the next bell.

As luck would have it, she had pulled open the dungeon door just as the bell finished ringing, out of breath as she hurried to her cauldron, ignoring the questioning glances from her friends. Snape was starting to prowl throughout the room, passing the girl's station and spoke in barely a whisper. If she hadn't spent the entire summer with him, she wouldn't have heard the message.

"See me after class."

She gave the barest of nods, mentally berating herself for not getting to class sooner. Now she was in some kind of trouble.

Silence fell across the classroom as Snape's walk continued. They all knew well enough when it was time to quiet down, even the Gryffindors, which were apart of that day's Double lesson. Snape had the presence that demanded silence and obedience. It could be due to his height, his dark clothing, or the constant scowl he wore.

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape as he turned to face them at the front of the room with a scrutinizing stare, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L, or suffer my...displeasure." Marie stole a quick glance at Crabbe and Goyle who appeared rightly concerned.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape continued, "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T Potions class-" He looked toward the Slytherin girl and she smiled, "- which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." This time his gaze landed on Harry and Marie refrained from huffing in mild annoyance.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," sighed Snape, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L students.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method are on the blackboard," he gave flick of his wand and the words appeared there. Another swish and the pantry door opened. "You will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half...Start."

In the typical Snape fashion, the potion was especially delicate to make and there were various variables that could go astray and ruin the draught. Marie was sure to copy the writing on the board onto her own piece of parchment. Once all of the cauldrons were underway the steam would block out the board and make it very difficult to read with certainty. Even with her spot near the front, she didn't want to take the chance. With her hair temporarily tied back, Marie blocked out the rest of the class as she set to work, determined to prove her skill. Even if the potion was sensitive with ingredients that needed to be added at the exact moment with sharply precise quantities, Marie would much rather being toiling over her cauldron than sitting in Umbridge's class, reading a first year level book.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape with ten minutes until the end of class. Her heart fluttered excitedly as the silver mist lifted from the surface of her potion. Her thrill was damped by Professor Snape critiquing Harry's potion.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" Heads started to turn, studying the cauldron that was issuing copious amounts of thick grey smoke as oppose to silver steam.

"The Draught of Peace," answered Harry tensely.

"Tell me, Potter, can you read?" asked Snape while Draco snickered.

"Yes, I can."

"Read the third line of instructions for me, Potter."

Marie watched her brother squint as he tried to read the board. It was a bit difficult with the multiple stations producing various types of steam.

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore." His voice caught near the end and Marie knew what he had forgotten.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

Marie didn't hear his answer.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the professor.

"No," spoke up Harry. "I forgot the hellebore..."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesco._" With a wave of his wand, the Gryffindor's cauldron was empty of its contents.

"Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing," instructed Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

While everyone filled their flagons with their potions, it became clear that quite a few had trouble with the brew. Neville's had the consistency of newly made cement, Ron's still spit green sparks and Seamus was trying to keep his fire alight long enough to fill a draft. It was Goyle's potion that made the most commotion, the station next to Marie. As soon as he put his flagon in contact with the potion, the glass shattered noisily and his robes had somehow caught fire. Swiftly drawing her wand and muttering "_Aguamenti_!", water jetted from the tip and dosed him just in time, leaving the hem slightly damp.

"Quick thinking, Miss Rogue," acknowledged Snape. "Five points to Slytherin. And Mr. Goyle, if you break one more piece of my equipment I will dock points, rendering Miss Rogue's rescue worthless, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," he mumbled, head down.

While the rest of the students hurried to gather their bags and rush off to lunch, Marie took her time putting her belongings away so that she was the last one remaining. The moment the door closed Snape gave a wave of his wand, sealing it against intruders or anyone interested in listening to their conversation.

"I didn't mean to be late, sir. I was talking with Professor Umbridge after class," she apologized. He raised an interested brow.

"You had questions after the first lesson? That's odd for you," he commented. Marie had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well, I wasn't so much asking a questioning as I was...questioning her," she clarified. Snape gave her a serious look and she raised her hands up in defense.

"I recovered and apologized if I sounded rude and told her that she was absolutely right," she quickly explained.

"You cannot challenge her like that, Marie. She is here to act as a spy for the Ministry, if you were listening to her speech-"

"I _was_ listening," Marie confirmed tersely. His stare pointedly expressed his dislike for her interruption and she apologized. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, Dolores Umbridge is at Hogwarts on behalf of the Ministry of Magic. She will use any act of disobedience or rebellion to her advantage to report Dumbledore to the Minister. She will be looking for opportunities to sink her hooks into positions of authority. You need her to trust you," he said.

Marie looked incredulous. "Me? Why on earth does she need to trust me? I'm a student, what good am I to her?"

Snape moved around so to his desk so he could properly store the potion flasks the fifth years had drafted in a cupboard. "Her confidence will rise if she believes she has you under her influence and that will grant you access to information if she trusts you enough."

"But why does it matter if I'm under her influence? I'm a Prefect, not Head Girl or anything, surely my power doesn't reach the same lengths as a professor," asked Marie. She grabbed a three legged stool from a station and placed it in front of her teacher's desk so to sit with her school bag on her lap.

Snape gave a smirk as he took his own seat. "I believe she will see it as a personal victory if she wins over the charge of Captain Tess Andrews."

"Tess?" echoed the girl, brows raising in surprise. "What does Tess have to do with anything?"

"According to Remus Lupin, the two didn't get along in the Ministry. While Professor Umbridge is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Tess was the Head of the Auror Office within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, they would clash heads quite often. Apparently Andrews was never threatened by her or her Ministry position and influence over Fudge."

"Well that sounds spot on," agreed Marie. "Tess wasn't threatened by much and the Minister constantly called on her. He was always sending owls and needing her to come into work to resolve an issue."

"So you can see why Umbridge would find it especially satisfying if she could have you on her side and agreeing with her cause," said Snape. Marie nodded in reluctant agreement.

"She may be an important Ministry official," she said, "but she's an awful teacher. I'd wager good money that we won't even use our wands this term. That is, expect for our O.W.L exam."

The Potions Master took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. His disapproval was obvious as he was someone who was well versed in the Dark Arts and their defenses that most certainly required practice. Refraining from saying anything else about the new teacher, he continued on.

"That brings us to the next matter at hand," he said, watching her with dark eyes. "We need to continue your lessons. Now that you are at Hogwarts, there will be no alarm or repercussion for you using magic."

"We're still continuing the lessons?" said Marie with a slight groan. She already had so much to do such as fifth year homework, O.W.L studying, and Prefect duties.

"Yes, it is imperative that we keep on," Snape informed her seriously. "You need to learn how to shield your mind as well as harness your unstable magic and use it to your advantage. The Dark Lord has taken an interest in you and your promising ability. Your magic did not go unnoticed that night in the graveyard when you and Potter escaped. On top of the information that Sophia Flint has brought forward."

Marie paled and her gaze snapped up to met her mentor's.

"Sophia Flint?" she croaked, unconsciously touching the ring on her left hand. Unlike Remus, Snape had completely believed her recount of what happened at the Flint estate.

"She reported Marcus' troll progress as well as your reaction together," he told her. "Obviously, this only acts to make you more interesting to the Dark Lord. I daresay he will call for you soon, which is why we need to make sure you are ready when that moment comes."

There was a brief moment of silence as Marie tried to wrap her head around the new information.

"Well, on the bright side, obviously Harry's hearing went well?" she tried to chirp. "Do you know why I wasn't called as a witness?"

"Dumbledore forbade Potter from mentioning that you were at the scene and Arabella Figg was summoned as a witness to the event. Potter was the only one to use magic, therefore you were never there." He stopped to check his watch and rose to his feet. "You better hurry along to the Great Hall and eat before lunch is over. If there is nothing else to discuss, then you are dismissed."

Marie returned the stool to its proper place and slung her bag over her shoulder, getting ready to leave. She gasped as an almost forgotten thought fell into her head.

"Professor, there was something else!" she said, just before he lifted the enchantment from the door.

"And what is that?"

"Sirius was at King's Cross, in his Animagus form-as a dog-, so to see Harry off for school but Mr. Malfoy recognized him," she explained quickly. "I saw him whispering to Draco and they were looking _right_ at him, sir. If Peter Pettigrew has divulged all of his information to You-Know-Who, that could mean that every Death Eater, or at least some, know that Sirius is an Animagus, right?"

Snape gave a hard sigh before lifting the spell from the door. "I will pass the message on to the others. I shouldn't be surprised that Black would try something so foolhardy. Very observant of you, Miss Rogue."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

**REVIEW! Your thoughts would be lovely as always! Fun fun fun class times, which I kind of enjoy, it gives a relative sense of normalcy. So Marie has properly encountered Umbridge and managed to somewhat control her temper as well as act appropriately so to turn the conversation in her favor. And chatting time with Snape! I do love it when they get to talk, I think it's healthy for them. Marie certainly better learn how act accordingly!**

**Next time: A few classes, the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, lessons with Snape, and whispers of a secret meeting... ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts

_**Year Five: The Order of the Phoenix**_

_Darkness is rising as Marie's fifth year approaches. The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and is represented by a new breed of vile known as Dolores Jane Umbridge. Determined to learn proper magic, Dumbledore's Army is formed in secret. All the while, Marie must quickly learn how to walk the fine grey line between the Dark and Light or else she may be her own undoing..._

**Chapter Eight-The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**

Fifth year was certainly sizing up to be a challenging year. Every class had lectured the students about their upcoming O.W.L.s and how each subject was going to be challenging in its own right. As well as applying more pressure, they also assigned plenty of homework for each course. Marie had to quickly work out a schedule to manage her time since she already knew that she was going to be dreadfully busy. As soon as the work was given, she would use the next available free moment, at meal times or otherwise, so to get started at the very least. That way she was allowed some flexibility to work with her Prefect duties and future lessons with Snape. The lessons were to be carried out on the weekend so to allow for extended periods of time that wouldn't attract too much attention from the girl's friends or interfere with Snape's teaching responsibilities.

If classes weren't enough to preoccupy her thoughts, Harry had earned the school's attention once more and the event traveled quickly through the student grapevine. Apparently he had lost his temper, quite badly, in Professor Umbridge's class and was shouting back at her, and was then sent out of the class and to Professor McGonagall's office. The rumor was that he had proclaimed Voldemort's return was true and that he had witnessed it himself and that they fought. While she knew it was very much true, all she wanted to do was cover her face and groan. His outburst indirectly affected the Slytherin. It had inherently slipped his mind that she was with him at the graveyard and the entire school knew that she was with the Boy-Who-Lived as they had arrived together via the Triwizard Cup (Portkey). People were then whispering about her once more, questioning Harry's tale if it was true. If it was, then why hadn't Marie spoken about it? Though no one had yet to ask her directly. She just wished that the boy had managed to keep his mouth shut.

"I know something you don't know," came an all too familiar voice. Marie couldn't help but smirk and look up from her book. It was morning and breakfast had barely started so their House table was relatively vacant. Draco gave his own infamous smirk as his eyes glittered with the new information he was keeping from her.

"Really now?" she teased. "Care to share?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug as he began to spread marmalade on his toast. He took his time, taking a bite with exaggerated slowness. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his antics.

"The longer you take to answer, the more likely it is that you're lying," she said. He gave a pout at her disbelief, setting down his toast.

"How dare you believe my information is less than accurate and wholeheartedly true," he scoffed. He looked about to make sure that they wouldn't be overheard and he scooted closer to the girl. Interested, she inclined her ear to her friend.

"I know why that oaf-"

"-Hagrid," she corrected automatically.

"-hasn't been at school," finished Draco. Grey eyes were shining with the excitement of the news, the thrill added to with Marie's genuine surprise.

"How could you possibly know?" she asked honestly.

"Father just told me," he explained, patting his bag where the letter was stored safely. "He heard what he's been up to and it's positively violent."

Marie's expression displayed her confusion, allowing him to continue.

"He's out trying to look for other _giants_," he whispered softly.

"Giants?" she clapped her hand over her mouth quickly, checking that no one had heard her as she lowered her voice. "How can your father possibly know that? He could just be taking an extended holiday, you know."

"The oaf who lives and breathes Hogwarts? Where would his holiday exactly be, Paris? He's half-giant, he physically _cannot _blend into a setting," returned Draco. He knew that she was leaning toward his information, simply giving the over sized professor the benefit of the doubt. She was too nice.

"I say we should wait it out," she decided. "Wait for him to come back and observe from there. It should be fairly obvious if he's been interacting with giants, wouldn't you say?"

Draco gave a smirk and nudged her shoulder with his. "I love it when you side with me."

"I know you do," she sighed, shaking her head with a small smile.

Despite her collected exterior, inside her mind was whirling. If Hagrid was gone and potentially acting on a mission for the Order, then it was very dangerous that Lucius Malfoy already had the proper intel on the traveling half-giant. She would need to relay the new information to Professor Snape during their training. The Death Eaters were extremely well connected and it was unsettling how much they already knew.

"Well, come on then. Let's get to class," sighed Draco, tugging his bag over his shoulder. "With the oaf gone, at least that means nothing is going to try and kill us."

"Still so sensitive about the hippogriff incident, aren't you?" teased Marie, grabbing her own bag as she followed the boy out of the Great Hall.

"The over sized chicken nearly took my arm off!"

"I know, I know," she laughed, patting his shoulder. "What a mean chicken."

* * *

The following weekend wasn't exactly how Marie would have liked to spend her Saturday and Sunday. She would rather work on her remaining class lessons, maybe fly on the pitch for a short while as it had been quite some time since she felt the whipping wind against her skin. Instead, it was dreary and dimly lit as it always was in the dungeons. Now that magic was allowed in their training sessions, the Slytherin was finding herself knocked down and becoming quite acquainted with the stone floor.

"Again," stated Snape. With a huff, Marie got back onto her feet, hip throbbing. She took her stance again, wand firmly in her grasp as she faced her mentor. She was supposed to be advancing her blocking technique and that sounded very straight forward. The only hitch in the idea was the fact that Severus Snape was very fast and very good at using nonverbal magic.

"Concentrate. Read your opponent's body language. More often than not, they will give away what they are about to cast even with nonverbal spells," he explained. Marie gave a sigh, exhausted.

"And how am I supposed to tell what spells are being used if you're using nonverbal yourself?" she asked. He gave a smirk as he strode across the room, green eyes watching his every step.

"Assume everything is a threat. The flick of a wrist, the twitch of a finger, everything can potentially hurt or kill you. Skilled wizards will not be proclaiming their spells aloud for you to hear and coordinate a proper response. There is no logical thinking and order, only instinct-" Green eyes rounded as his wand started to lift ever so slightly.

"_Protego!_" called Marie just in time. Her shield appeared and deflected the spell Snape had sent her way. The professor smirked at her reaction.

"Excellent," he said. He moved to his desk and set his wand down, the magic conductor free from his hand. Marie's shoulders slumped. Thank goodness, maybe that meant they were going to break for the day.

"I wouldn't relax if I were you."

"What-" With the snap of his wrist, the fifth year was sent to the ground once more, crashing against the empty nearby table. Head and tailbone aching, she gingerly pushed herself up, her wand having fallen from her hand due to her surprise. Snape picked up the witch's weapon and did not return it to her.

"When a wizard is without his wand it does not mean he is entirely helpless," he lectured. "Most wizards and witches may in fact be unable to call upon magic without theirs, but there are those who are just as formidable without a wand."

"Is there-is there any way to tell who those people are?" Marie asked, rubbing the back of her head. She watched her wand in his hand carefully. It felt wrong not to have it on her, like she was exposed and defenseless.

"By appearance? Absolutely not," he answered. "It isn't something that can be seen. It is something that must be sensed."

"Sensed?" she repeated, brow furrowing in confusion. Her teacher turned to face her entirely, her wand resting on the desk as well. He was a formidable opponent, intimidating in looks with his all black wardrobe and stern gaze, his face not betraying him by expressing any emotions. She stood up as tall as she could, chin lifted to show that she wasn't down and out yet, even without her wand.

"Yes. It's a subconscious feeling of your body picking up the energy of another presence. The gut instinct you get when you just can't explain why you don't like someone or something seems a bit off and you don't know why," he continued. "It's an animalistic, primitive sense that works to keep you alive."

"So go by what I sense, not by how a person looks," she summarized. "Because looks can be deceiving." A smirk pulled at his mouth.

"Very good. Now," he said, "show me what you can do."

She blanched. "Sorry?"

"We've been discussing wandless magic. I want you to show me what you are capable of conjuring without a wand," Snape explained. "If you can control your emotions and magical backlash, you can be a very serious threat. A talent you will need at your disposal to offset your slight appearance. It will also act as an additional skill to defend yourself and others when the situations calls for it." His gaze darkened drastically as his voice turned grave in warning.

"Believe me, it _will_ call for it."

Taking a shaky breath, Marie set her feet into a firm stance, hands uncertainly at her side. She never willingly called upon the reckless magic. It just sort of happened, especially when her emotions were running high. She was with her Head of House within the safety of Hogwarts, her emotional levels were fine. Steady. Normal. A bit sore, perhaps.

"Think back to the moments that boiled your blood, increased your heart rate, made your skin crawl," encouraged Snape, choosing descriptive words that would make it simpler to recall the emotions. "Remember the moments that overwhelmed you, that threatened to drown you with their intensity."

It was easy to call up recent memories. Images started to surface immediately. The flashing anger that overtook her when Umbridge called Remus a dangerous half-breed. The hot rage and chilling fear when she found Marcus chained to the wall, his mother being his jailer. The pain of the spell Sophia Flint forced upon her. The terror of the approaching dementors, running with Harry's hand tightly grasped within her own. The sickening fear in the graveyard when the potion worked and Lord Voldemort rose from the frothing cauldron, all slick white skin and glaring red eyes, the sense of pure evil choking the air.

Magic filled her person and she was barely aware of herself as it continued to uncoil deep within her, rising like a serpent under her skin. She reached out, feeling the magic hum under her fingertips as her eyes closed. There was no target for her to direct the force as it coursed throughout her body. It was like a special type of electricity. Quick, powerful, and very raw. She could feel it seep forward from her pores, her thick dark hair moving of its own accord like before, pushed back by the unseen force.

"That's enough."

It continued to swell up, almost suffocating with the amount. Her skin started to grow warm with the intense pressure but it didn't seem to be slowing down. She needed a target, something else to focus on so to discharge the growing energy. It was starting to hurt.

"Marie-stop!"

Green eyes flew open as she swept her arms to the side in a large gesture, the magic exploding forth and decimating the nearby table into splinters. Breathing hard, beads of sweat dripped down her face and her legs shook as she sank to the cool ground. Snape paid his destroyed table no mind as he appeared before Marie in a flurry of dark robes.

"Did I...did I do it?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Silence," he instructed. His hand cupped her cheek as he turned her gaze toward him, those green eyes blearily watching him. Her face was flushed from the effort and she was shaking badly. Snape mentally swore. He told Dumbledore that it wouldn't be a good idea to encourage the girl's raw magical ability. She should learn how to control it, work it to her advantage, yes, but not in this manner. It was too much for her to handle, that was what he told the Headmaster. If it went wrong, she could potentially burn herself out since the natural barrier was damaged and couldn't buffer as well as it should. But did Albus listen? Of course not. It would be for the better good, he said.

"I am going to ask you questions and you will answer. Understand?" he stated. It was a quick way to check on her mindset.

"Yes," she nodded, his hand still against her cheek.

"What is your name?"

"Marie Rogue."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Where are you right now?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We're in the dungeons," she specified. That was a good sign.

"Who am I?"

"Professor Snape. My Head of House and Potions teacher."

"Who are your parents?"

She paused, watching him carefully. Then she gave a breathy laugh and a small smile. "I'm afraid I have a rather complicated family tree, sir."

The professor smirked in return, satisfied with her answers and the clarity of her speech.

"Fair enough," he agreed. With a wave of his hand, he conjured a goblet filled with water, pressing it into the girl's hand. "Drink."

She brought the brim to her mouth, water barely touching her lips. Green eyes watched the teacher return to his full height and move about the room, allowing her to sit on the ground for a moment to recover. When he glanced back at her, she quickly resumed drinking the provided water. The bodily ache was fading as she smiled to herself. For a moment, his calculated mask had slipped and she felt the concern he held for her. It was reassuring and it was because of instances like this where she thought he was well aware of their status. That they were connected. Nothing was said explicitly but there was a type of unspoken understanding between the two. She took another sip. That was enough for her at the moment, to have someone's concern.

"That's enough for today," decided Snape, storing his wand within his robes. When Marie got to her feet, he returned hers as well. "And I do not want you practicing that type of magic without me present, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded. The goblet vanished from her hand and he removed the enchantments from the dungeons door, allowing it to swing open.

"You may go." They would practice nonverbal spells, Occlumency, anything but that unbridled magic. It was too much for her, no matter what Dumbledore said.

This was his personal call.

* * *

The next morning, Draco was sitting beside his fellow Prefect as they ate breakfast, chatting as they normal did when the Malfoy's regal owl swooped down with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Marie didn't pay it any mind until she heard him take a sharp breath.

"What is it?" she asked, curious. He unfolded the paper fully and showed her the cover. There was a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge smiling widely, eyes blinking slowly in the moving picture. Marie's jaw dropped as she looked at her friend in surprise. Immediately, they brought their heads together as they read the article.

**Ministry Seeks Educational Reform **

**Dolores Umbridge Appointed First-Ever "High Inquisitor"**

_In a surprise move last night, the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_"The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time," said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve."_

_This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30th Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate._

_"That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success-"_

"What?" exclaimed the two Slytherins in shock.

"They can't be serious!" gasped Marie.

"A success? The woman doesn't even teach-all we do is sit and read!" added Draco. They turned their attention back to the article, gazes narrowed.

_"-totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."_

_It is the last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor'._

_"This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the 'falling standards' at Hogwarts," said Weasley. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted."_

_The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

_"I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our own children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."_

_Among the 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

Draco had to tug the newspaper from the girl's grip as her fists clenched and threatened to tear the paper, anger flaring up at the unflattering mention of Remus. Anger welled within her but she continued reading, jaw clenched.

_Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

_"I think the appointment of the High Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence," said a Ministry insider last night._

_Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of the Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

_"Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office," said Madame Marchbanks. "This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore." (For a full account of Madame Marchbanks' alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17)_

"Of course they cut off her statement," commented Marie tartly as Draco folded the paper. "Couldn't have her argument against the movement published with the rest of the praise."

"And father's word was published with it as well," sighed Draco, poking at his plate of food. Marie pushed her breakfast away, no longer hungry. Her stomach was still twisted from the promotion of Dolores Umbridge, the printed comment against Remus that reminded her of what Umbridge herself had said. _Dangerous half-breeds_. Her skin crawled and she wanted some kind of target practice to blow off steam.

"So what does that mean for you?" she asked.

"You too. You're just as involved with the family name now," corrected the blonde. He stabbed a piece of sausage with his fork but didn't bring it to his mouth, appetite leaving him as well. "It means that we need to put on a good face, smile, and stay on Umbridge's good side. She has more power and authority than before and we stay on the side of power."

The two fifth years were quiet for a moment before simultaneously giving a groan.

Well, no one ever said fifth year was going to be easy.

* * *

**REVIEW! Sorry about dropping off radar (as always) school came back to kick my butt, but I did finish an Avenger story, nearly done with the Sky High one, so I wasn't entirely unproductive. Oh, and my computer crashed, so that was super stressful. Plus Disney is coming up so my life is going to get crazy again. Whew!**

**So we get some Draco and Marie buddy time (Slytherin bros lol), Snape training, and Umbridge is now the High Inquisitor! Because she needed more power, the infuriating toad.**

**Next time: Teacher evaluations, a meeting at the Hog's Head, and perhaps a visit from a certain half-troll? The fun of fifth year continues on!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
